


The Phone Call

by Kendall_howlette



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: The Price’s get a call they’ve been waiting for.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Tegan sat on the bed watching Annalise pack her bag. She had to go to New York on a case in the morning. She would be gone for two weeks at least and her wife was not happy. She had been trying to pack when Tegan was in the office, at the gym or just not in the room. Tegan sighed heavily watching her put more clothes in the bag. Annalise decided to take a break and sit next to her. She opened her arms and Tegan went into them quickly. “I love you.” Annalise said softly before kissing the top of her head. Tegan huffed, Annalise thought it was adorable. “Babe, I’m going to be gone two weeks and Your really going to spend our time pouting?” 

“Yes.” Tegan said with her face still buried in Annalise’s neck. Annalise hugged her tighter. “We’ve been married for a year and a half and this will be the longest we’ve been apart.” 

“I know but we agreed that we have to give Mocha a better life.” Annalise teased she laughed feeling Tegan pinch her leg. 

“But what if we get a call saying hey come get your kid?” Tegan asked looking up into her favorite brown eyes. She gave her wife a quick kiss just because she loved her soft full lips. Even though she was upset with her didn’t mean she didn’t like affection. “We did finish all those classes and home studies so any day now.” 

“That happens I’ll be on the first flight.” Annalise said before kissing her forehead. “Promise.” 

“Ok.” Tegan said with a sigh. “Guess I’ll let you pack so you can go be with your girlfriend Eve.” Tegan said getting up. She laughed when Annalise poked her in the stomach. 

“Really T?” Annalise arched her eyebrow at her. “Anyway she lives in San Francisco now.”

“Oh so you keeping tabs on where she at? I see you.” Tegan said hiding her amusement poorly. “Bet I can kick her ass.” 

“Get out.” Annalise pointed to the door laughing. 

Tegan went to the kitchen for a bottle of water. She opened the lid while walking to the living room and moved their cat from her spot on the couch. Mocha not wanting to give up her spot compromised by climbing in Tegan’s lap. She purred softly as Tegan rubbed her ear. “Guess it’s just me and you baby.” She told her softly. She found a movie on Netflix and was actually into it. She felt her wife’s arms wrap around her shoulders and she looked up meeting her with a kiss. She joined her little family on the couch. The cat left Tegan’s lap and settled right in between them. They don’t talk about Annalise leaving in the morning, they’re both anxious about it. The longest they had been apart in their relationship is four days and thank goodness for FaceTime. That night was spent making love, Annalise could sleep on the plane. Morning came to soon. Annalise tried to not disturb Tegan’s sleep when she slipped from her grasp but was unsuccessful.

“Is it time already.” Tegan’s sleepy voice always tugged at her.

“Yes my love. Go back to sleep.” Annalise kissed her before going to get dressed. She had scheduled a Lyft last night and had about forty five minutes before it arrived. When she got out of the bathroom she was dressed and she smiled smelling her coffee already made and her bag at the door. “ I told you to sleep.”

“I’m bad at directions.” Tegan said before pulling her in close. Annalise wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her. “You going to be ok?” 

“Yeah.” Annalise nodded. “You?” 

“I’ll manage.” Tegan broke the embrace to make her cup of coffee. “I’ll hold down the fort.” 

“You always do.” Annalise said before sipping her coffee slowly enjoying the bitterness. The Lyft pulled into the driveway and Annalise kissed her wife one more time. 

“Babe eat real food.” Tegan said while helping her with her coat. 

“Promise.” Annalise replied. “You get some sleep.” 

“Promise.” Tegan assured her.

The first week went by slowly. Each day dragging on filled with caseloads and FaceTime. Tegan laughed when Annalise would send her pictures of her food and Annalise was relieved when they would FaceTime at night and see her wife’s eyes getting heavy. The second week seemed to pick up a little bit but they were both lonely. Tegan was wrapped up in paperwork at her desk when she heard her phone ring it startled her. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi may I speak to Mrs. Tegan Price.”

“How can I help you?” 

“Hi this is Caroline Richwood I’m over you and your wife’s adoption case. I called your wife I didn’t get an answer.”

“She’s in court now how can I help you?” 

“I think I have a match for you.”

“Really?” 

“Yes I do. He’s awesome. I’m going to email you his file and you and your wife can take a look at it and give me a call back and we can move forward if you guys like. Hope to hear from you.”

“Thank you. I’ll be checking my email and we’ll be in touch.” Tegan got off the phone and sat in her chair. She heard her notification go off and saw the email from the adoption agency. She decided not to open it until she talked to Annalise. Despite how bad she wanted to see, that was something they should open together. She kept herself busy with work until she heard the familiar FaceTime ring. She didn’t realize it was almost six. She shook her head in disbelief at how much she had thrown herself into work to keep busy. 

“Hey my love.” Tegan answered. 

“Hey baby.” Annalise said sounding a little drained. “Are you still in the office?”

“Yeah.” Tegan said setting the phone on her stand and pulling up door dash on the computer. “How are you baby?” She watched Annalise close her eyes and sigh. “Well I got some good news.” 

“What’s that.” Annalise asked sitting back in the hotel bed. It was comfortable but missing Tegan so it was too big. 

“We got a match babe. Did you check your email?” Tegan said excitedly. 

“Did you look! Hold on!” Annalise exclaimed. Tegan watched the screen go black but could here her talking still. “I got it.” Annalise said opening up the camera again.”

“No baby I didn’t look. I thought we should see together.” Tegan said with a smile. Annalise smiled back beyond happy with her wife’s thoughtfulness. “I just threw myself into work so I wouldn’t peek.”

“Sounds like you.” Annalise teased and Tegan rolled her eyes. “Hold on let me get my computer so we can stay on FaceTime. 

“Ok” Tegan said her cursor hovering over the email. “You ready yet slow poke?” 

“Hold on I gotta turn it on.” Annalise said while pressing power. 

“I told you to just put it to sleep.” Tegan chided an amused smile on her lips. Annalise rolled her eyes and kept doing what she was doing. 

“Ok I’m ready.” Annalise said opening her inbox. 

“Finally.” Tegan said. “I’ve had two birthdays waiting on you.” 

“Are we going to do this or are you going to insult me Mrs. Price?” Annalise asked 

“Both.” Tegan replies

“Ass. Ok on three.” Annalise counted both her and Tegan’s hearts pounding. They open the email and Tegan read his file aloud and Annalise read to herself. “What do you think?” 

“So he has above average intelligence, test in the top five percent of his grade, and loves sports. I can deal with that.” Tegan said sitting back in Annalise’s chair.   
Annalise squinted at her phone. 

“Are you at my desk?” Annalise asked still squinting at her phone. 

“Maybe” Tegan answered her eyes shining with mischief. “At any rate, ready for his picture?” Tegan asked Annalise nodded her head. “Ok on three.” She counts and they both open the attachment. There he was. Dark skin, wavy hair, crooked smile and brown eyes that held wisdom beyond his eleven years. 

“He’s very handsome.” Annalise said softly. She watched her wife nod in agreement. 

“Yeah... he is.” Tegan agreed. “Do you want to set up a meeting with his social worker?” 

“Yes.” Annalise replied. Tegan noticed the far off look in her eyes and it worried her a bit. Was she thinking about her son? 

“What you thinking about?” Tegan asked sitting back in the chair, sinking into the cushion. 

“A lot.” Annalise said softly. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Tegan said quietly sounding supportive but not pushy. Annalise was a hot house flower. You had to tend to her just right and when you did the beauty was unparalleled. Tegan had no issue tending to her. Annalise deserved the world and she vowed to give it to her. 

“When my thoughts are more organized.” Annalise told her. Tegan didn’t push further. Instead they talked about what they were going to eat and Annalise fussed at her about not feeding the cat. 

“Babe when you come back bring me a candy that they don’t have here.” Tegan asked while climbing into bed. They had both eaten and gotten ready for bed while still on FaceTime. 

“You had a cavity last check up. No.” Annalise said turning back her bed. 

“And it’s filled. Just one little candy won’t hurt me.” Tegan said her eyes droopy and tired looking. 

“You are just going to ‘one little’ fill in the blank me to death” Annalise said softly. Tegan was a damn super hero. She had some kind of diamond armor that she put on to face the world. When she was home she didn’t have to wear it. She could be goofy, nerdy and affectionate. Annalise loved that about her. She loved the “Boss bitch” it was apart of Tegan but she was in love with the woman who read graphic novels, which she just thought were bigger comic books, before bed. What ever Tegan wanted that she could give her she would get without question. “I’ll think about it.” 

“You’ll think about it?” Tegan questioned “You practicing for our future Christmas times or something talking about some damn think about it.” 

“Shut up......... you ass” Annalise laughed softly. “Someone going to have to say no. You can’t tell the cat no.” 

“I can but she’s a sweet baby that shouldn’t be deprived.” Tegan replied. Annalise rolled her eyes. “Go to sleep beautiful you gotta finish kicking ass in the morning.” Tegan said softly. 

“You too. I love you.” 

“I love you.” They just looked at each other softly for a couple minutes before finally hanging up with a couple more I love you’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m putting all further work under this one.
> 
> Tegan has a brief run in with Cora

Tegan woke up for the first time is two weeks happy. Her wife was going to be home in the evening. She was between cases and was going to take a well deserved day off. She cleaned the house, made an omelette with some coffee and just lounged around the house in the morning. 

By afternoon she was bored. She got dressed and headed to downtown Philadelphia. She walked the streets going into little stores and shops looking for nothing in particular. She found a little bookstore and went inside. She ordered a tea after finding something to read. She settled into the worn but comfortable couch and opened her book. She looked up feeling someone sit next to her, her face fell. 

“You used to be happy to see me.” Cora said a small smile on her face.

“It’s called growth.” Tegan said. Her face showing no emotion. “You want something?” 

“Just thought we could talk. You blocked me on everything.” Cora said facing her. 

“There’s nothing for us to talk about.” Tegan said flatly. 

“T, come on.” Cora grabbed her hand and Tegan snatched it away. Cora looked confused noticing the ring on her finger. “You’re engaged now?” Cora questions. 

“Married. Pushing two years.” Tegan said. Cora saw the smile on her face and had to check her jealous feelings. Tegan never looked that happy when she said she was married. She doesn’t really remember her telling anyone she was married just that she had a wife in passing. 

“Is it Annalise?” Tegan nodded her head and Cora just looked at her. “Well congratulations. You look happy.”

“I am.” Tegan said. “Something else you want or can I go back to my book?” Cora just looked at her. She wondered who this new woman before her was. 

“Guess not.” She got up to leave. 

“Alright then.” Tegan went back to her book and Cora left. She read for about an hour before deciding to head back home. The drive was uneventful but she wrestled with thought of telling her wife she ran into her ex. She pulled into the drive way and sat for a minute. “No secrets.” She said to herself. 

A few hours later Annalise got home. She hung her coat up she walked into the living room expecting to see Tegan on the couch but she wasn’t. “Babe” she called out. She heard the garage door open and Tegan jumped into her arms. “I missed you too.” 

“I missed you.” Tegan kissed her softly while holding her face. “Hungry babe?”

Annalise nodded while still holding her close, she kissed her once more before resting her forehead on Tegan’s. “How are you?” 

“Better.” Tegan said softly still touching Annalise’s face to reassure herself that she’s there. “Are you ok?”

“Now I am.” Annalise kissed her softly her eyes still closed, her wife’s scent calming her senses. They calmed each other in ways they still don’t understand but they’ve given up trying to. It’s accepted that they are just for each other and that no matter what they had each other. “Take out and cuddle?” 

“Duh, you know I’m not going to cook.” Tegan teased grabbing her hand and taking her to the couch. 

“What are you going to do when I’m gone and we have a kid?” Annalise asked following her wife.

“We gonna doordash and watch cartoons.” Tegan said simply. Annalise rolled her eyes and shook her head, mostly because she knew she was serious. 

“I’m going to take a shower, I trust your judgement on food.” Annalise kissed her one more time. Annalise disappeared into the bedroom. 

Tegan ordered their food and found a movie. Annalise came into the living room and joined her on the couch a little bit later. Tegan sat on her lap wrapping her arms around her neck before kissing her.  
“I missed your face.” Tegan told her. 

“What you been doing?” Annalise asked while gently rubbing her hands up and down her sides.

“Working, sleeping, movies.” Tegan said

“Buying comic books.” Annalise tickled her sides. She had seen her new books on the bed. “Did you make that appointment though?”

“Yeah, next Wednesday 10:30” tegan said while picking up her phone and opening her calendar to make sure that it was set in. They would be meeting with their social worker, the thought made them both nervous and excited. “Hey you ready for this?”

“Is anyone ready?” Annalise asked while resting her hands on her wife’s thighs, gently raking her nails across them. Tegan blushed feeling the arousal rise in her stomach.

“Don’t be cheeky.” Tegan’s tone serious, but her skin still showing signs of being flushed. “We’re going to become somebody’s parents. Literally PTA meetings and football games or something.”

Annalise sensed her discomfort and pulled her closer, her hands rubbing her back soothingly. “I’m not being cheeky, it’s going to be day by day for a while for all of us. Just no secrets and have to be open to answering questions. You also have to learn to cook.” Annalise gave her thighs a gentle squeeze.

“I never learned, I promise my mom tried but it never took.” Tegan giggled “But I can order out.” 

“That you can baby.” Annalise kissed her wife softly. They both look up hearing the knock on the door. Annalise gives her thigh another squeeze and Tegan shifts to the couch while Annalise goes to get their food. Her stomach was a bit tight. Nothing happened with Cora but she still wanted to tell her. 

“Did you get Coke or Dr. Pepper?” Annalise asked from the kitchen.

“I saw Cora today.” Tegan blurted 

“Huh?” 

“I went to the bookstore and ran into her.”

“It’s not a crime, though how much you spend on your so called novels should be.” Annalise said while taking plates out of the cabinet. “Are you ok?” Tegan nodded her head.

“I thought you’d be a bit more upset.” 

“Did you screw her in the science fiction section?”

“No baby that’s our spot.”

Annalise rolled her eyes at her wife. Of course she had an issue with Cora. Mostly because of how she treated Tegan. If she was honest she hated her for it. Nobody hurt Tegan Price, but she could stew on that at a later date. They had better things to worry about than Cora Duncan. They ate and talked about her trip and her asshole client. After loading the dishwasher, they decided to head to bed. 

“Oh before I forget.” Annalise handed Tegan a bag. Tegan opened it and smiled. 

“My candy!” Tegan’s excitement contagious making her wife smile. 

“Yup. Gotta pay for it.” Annalise told her. Tegan walked over to her and hugged her. “You think it’ll happen?”

“Yeah.” Tegan said climbing in bed she patted Annalise’s side and she climbed into she smaller woman’s arms. Tegan sighed at the comfortable and familiar weight. They talk a while longer, tegan absentmindedly eating her candy until her wife takes it from her. “Really?”

“Yup. Go to sleep.” Annalise said pulling her wife closer to her. 

“Why when you ready to go to sleep I have to go to sleep to.” Tegan asked while settling into the embrace. 

“Comes wit’s the ring.” Annalise said softly she smirked when she heard her wife chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Annalise turned over trying to ignore Tegan who was gently kissing her. Tegan laughed and continued her playful assault. 

“Wake up Price.” Tegan said softly. 

“No. I got time.” Annalise grumbled. 

“Come on by the time we shower get dressed and get some coffee in us it’ll be time to go.” Tegan pulled the cover from her. She popped her wife’s hand when she reached for the covers again. “No ma’am get up.” 

Annalise grudgingly got out of bed, muttering under her breath as she shuffled to the bathroom to start the shower. Tegan was right behind her. When the hot water hit her she finally started to wake up. She pulled Tegan close enjoying the feel of the hot water on her back and her wife pressed to her front. 

“We got everything together?” Annalise asked her hands traveling down her back slowly. 

“Yup.” Tegan said with a soft kiss. They finish their shower, get dressed and head to the kitchen. Annalise starts a pot of coffee and Tegan checks her emails at the island. “Ugh this lady is so needy.” 

“Who?” Annalise asked while sitting and opening her inbox. 

“Mrs. Jefferson. She’s just emailing about her settlement for the fiftieth time.” 

“Glad I lost the coin flip on her.” 

“Shut up. So mean to me and I order you a hot dinner nights you don’t want to cook.” Annalise rolled her eyes. Tegan got up and got their favorite mugs from the cabinet. She poured herself and her wife a cup. “Baby, I’m high key freaking out.”

“Me too.” Annalise grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. “One step at a time.” They finished their coffee and start on their drive to their meeting. They sign in and wait making light conversation about nothing until they get called. 

“How much longer?” Tegan asked anxiously. 

“Babe it’s two minutes late. We’re good.” Annalise reassured her hoping she helped calm her anxiety. Tegan looked around the waiting room, counting the same generic posters that she looked at when they first sat down. She observed the others couples in the office, most had the same look as her and her wife. One anxious and the other outwardly collected. She watched Annalise absently read a book on her phone and wondered how she learned to keep her cards so close to her chest. Her train of thought was interrupted by their name being called. They followed their case worker into her office and sat down. 

“Good morning.” Ms. Richwood greeted them. They made pleasantries while her computer loaded. “He’s on his way over, I talked to him yesterday he’s a little nervous but he’s excited to meet you.” 

Annalise and Tegan sighed internally. At least they were all nervous, sort of made it a little easier. 

“You did tell him we were married.” Tegan asked. Ms. Richwood nodded with a smile. 

“Sure did.” She picked up a piece of paper. “I had to quote this. He said ‘I’m not a bigot’ I don’t know many eleven year olds who use that word right. He’s a bit bookish.” 

“That’s fine.” Annalise said softly. She was a bit bookish as a child. 

“If you want him to talk ask him about super heroes or sports. He’s super into that stuff.” Ms. Richwood said, she noticed Tegan smirk and Annalise shake her head. 

“She’s into that stuff too.” Annalise said. Ms. Richwood laughed. 

“My fiancée is too and when he talks about it I’m so lost. I just say ‘that’s nice’”

“Same. Absolutely the same.” Annalise agreed. 

“Now you’ll have two people dragging you to comic movies. Does she get upset if the movie is different from the comic?”

“Yes, and I have to listen to why the movie sucked, how it couldn’t have happened without something else happening first and why are these two a couple?” 

“Literally my life.” Ms. Richwood agreed.

“I’m sitting right here.” Tegan interjected and they all laughed. Ms. Richwood’s phone rang and she answered it. “He’s here. I’ll get you guys in the meeting room and go get him.” They follow her into a room with couches, books and a tv. They sat on the couch, Annalise grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss quick kiss. 

“Anna.” Tegan said softly

“Yeah.” 

“Do you think he’s more marvel or dc?” 

“What?” 

“Never mind dear.” Tegan said squeezing her hand. They saw Ms. Richwood walking back to the room with a boy following behind her. His Phillies hat turned backwards, he had on a red Flash t shirt jeans and vans. Tegan chuckled because her current phone background was the Flash logo. She opened the door and they stood up. The first thing they noticed was he had at least two inches on Annalise. They noticed he stayed behind his social worker like he was hiding. She stepped aside and Annalise noticed he went a bit rigid. Tegan noticed he was sweating a little. 

“This is Maxwell.” She said she with enthusiasm. He nodded his head. “And he can talk.” He nodded again. “Max use your words.”

“Hi.” He said softly. He still sounded like a kid despite his height. 

“Hi Maxwell.” Annalise said gently. 

“How are you today?” Tegan asked. 

“I’m ok. Kinda tired.” He said quietly. 

“Well, I’m going to leave you guys for a bit. If you need me just ring this buzzer and I’ll come. Max they aren’t scary it’s ok to talk.” She told him before leaving. He moved to sit at the table and they sat across from him. It was a moment of semi awkward silence when Tegan broke the ice. 

“So..... Flash or Reverse Flash?” Tegan asked they both noticed he perked up a bit. 

“Neither it’s just hard to find a Zoom shirt.” Max replied a small smile on his face. Tegan laughed and agreed. Annalise was a little lost. 

“Who is Zoom?” Annalise asked. Tegan and Max looked at her like she was speaking another language, but they explained it to her. They talked for a couple of hours. It wasn’t awkward or scary, they just felt like they all belonged together. Ms. Richwood observed them for a moment before she went into the room. She saw Max had moved his chair to sit between them and was showing his new Xmen comic. She smiled to herself hoping that she found a home for him. She hadn’t seen him so comfortable before. He could be a little standoffish upon first meeting people. But seeing him settle himself between them made her happy. All kids loved to be between their parents after all. 

“Hey guys, how is it going?”

“Good.” Max said happily. Ms. Richwood nodded. 

“Ok Max, Gabe is here to take you to basketball practice. Would you like to see them again?”

“Yeah.” He said putting his book back in his backpack. He said bye and hugged them both before he left. They followed her back to her office. 

“How was it?” She asked while sitting back at her desk.

“Amazing.” Tegan said while grabbing her wife’s hand. Annalise nodded in agreement. 

“He’s great.” Annalise added.

“He took to you two. He doesn’t like many. He didn’t talk more than six words to me for four months. Should we move forward?” 

“Yes.” They said in unison. 

They left the office happily holding hands and talking. Not quite ready to go home they walked around the city for a bit. They ate lunch and walked around a little more. They walk back to the parking garage and get into their car. 

“What are you thinking?” Tegan asked while backing up. 

“Why don’t you two like Superman?” 

Tegan laughed and shook her head, taking them home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m stuck in a hurricane and passing time by writing. Hope all is well.

Annalise was reading while Tegan was finishing getting ready for bed. She was so wrapped up on her tablet she didn’t notice her wife get in bed. 

“Stephen King must be getting to the good parts.” Tegan teased while resting her head in her wife’s lap. 

“No. I’m reading about these x people..... who just gives their kids to this bald man?” Annalise asked while cupping her wife’s cheek with one hand and still into her tablet. 

“Not the x people.” Tegan laughed. “We’ll teach you. It’s a lot to just get on Wikipedia.” 

Annalise put the iPad down and slid down the bed to rest her head next to Tegan’s. Tegan reached over and grabbed her hand. Annalise sighed at the familiar comfort of a small hand. She thought about Maxwell, or Max as he preferred to be called. He had huge hands, they reminded her of a puppy with huge paws. 

“Babe.” Tegan calling her snapped her from her thoughts.

“Hmmm” 

“We have to get his room together.” Tegan said softly. They had been approved for Maxwell’s adoption a few days ago, it’s been a long six months waiting for the official approval. It didn’t seem real yet. They talk to him everyday and even made a group text between the three of them. He loves to respond in gifs, Annalise is lost on them but Tegan understands. 

“I know. Do you think it should be a little basic at first and let him pick what he likes?” Annalise asked her wife. “He needs a bed, tv and desk for starters.” 

“He likes blue, we can get him blue sheets.” Tegan added. “He needs shelves for his action figures.....excuse me scale models.” Tegan corrected herself. Annalise laughed he loved pop figures and building Star Wars and Gundam models. 

“He’ll need a nightlight too. He doesn’t like the dark.” Annalise added. Tegan nodded. During a weekend visit they learned he was afraid of the dark. Annalise temporarily fixed the issue by leaving the hallway bathroom light on and leaving the guest room door open. They decided to put him in the room two doors down from them, in case he needed them also so he’d be close. 

“What about school?” Tegan asked. He was currently enrolled in virtual classes due to COVID-19. 

“Hints the desk T, and one of us is always home so that’ll take care of itself.” Annalise said softly. Tegan nodded in agreement. “This is new on all fronts I’m sort of glad we’re finding parenting footing on a whole new front.” 

“Me too.” Her wife agreed. “Is this the new normal?”

“Maybe. But whatever it is we will be fine.” Annalise kissed her softly. Tegan turned on her side to face her, wrapping one leg around her. Annalise rested her hand on her thigh. They look down when they feel a small dip in the mattress. Their cat had joined them. She made herself into a little ball on top of the headboard and closed her eyes. Since max had started spending the weekends with them she spent most of her time in the guest room with him, when he wasn’t there she liked to sleep on the bed. They fell asleep curled into each other. 

The weekend came slowly, Saturday was a late wake up. Tegan woke first, she stretched before she got out of bed, just taking in the morning. She gave Annalise a quick kiss before she got up. She made coffee and turned on the tv. She saw her wife walk into the kitchen and smiled because she was still half asleep. 

“Morning beautiful.” Tegan said softly. 

“Hey.” Annalise said back still half sleep. Tegan laughed to herself at her wife’s morning grumpiness. Annalise made coffee and sat at the island with her wife. 

“Last quiet Saturday until he goes to Stanford.” Tegan said before taking a sip of coffee.

“He could go to Tennessee ya know.” Annalise added. 

“No we will drop him off at Stanford and fly him home for thanksgiving and Christmas.” Tegan replied. 

“He will pick his own school. Maybe Temple it’s down the street.” Annalise said before kissing her wife. 

“Wow, we’re picking colleges. It’s getting real babe. This is the last Saturday of just us.” Tegan said pulling her wife to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“Yup. He usually wakes up before us though. Him and his Disney plus.” Annalise rested her chin on Tegan’s head.

“Don’t forget the lucky charms.” Tegan added. Annalise chuckled before kissing her forehead. “Come on babe, lets get ready to get his stuff.” She kissed Tegan again before going to get dressed. Tegan sat at the island a bit longer to finish her coffee. She heard her phone vibrate on the counter and checked the message, it was Max saying good morning and sending a selfie of him from his basketball tournament. Tegan smiled and replied back to him. She smiled again when she saw Annalise like the picture and how she reminded him to use his eye drops. They really had a little family atmosphere going between the three of them. 

They pull up to IKEA and Annalise rolled her eyes at Tegan who just laughed. Annalise hated IKEA, well she just hated furniture shopping. Tegan loved adding stuff to the house. 

“You know it’s still a few months until Christmas I don’t know why you’re so giddy.” Annalise said closing the door. 

“It might as well be. New furniture and I get to put it together.” Tegan smiled brightly. 

“You are so gay.” Annalise teased walking over to her and holding her hand. Tegan bumped her shoulder into her wife’s as they walked into the store. They find the bed section and begin to walk around. 

“Dark or light?” Tegan asked looking at different frames. 

“Don’t they have sets comes with the desk and all that, you can go play with your tools I can read, he’s playing ball everyone has a happy Saturday.” 

Tegan rolled her eyes. They walked around a little more deciding which bed frame was best. Annalise answered her phone. Their baby was FaceTiming them. 

“Hey.” He greeted them. 

“Hey you.” Annalise said with a smile. “How was your game?” 

“Good we won the first one so we play again in a little bit. Me and Trey are watching some other guys play.” He said sitting back in the stands. His friend waved in the camera.

“Hey Trey.” Annalise said before putting Tegan on camera. 

“Hey Maxy” Tegan’s tone happy. 

“Hello.” He said his eyes squinting looking in the camera. “Where are you guys?” 

“IKEA.” Tegan told him. He sighed loudly. He hated the place as much as Annalise, he would occupy his time there smelling candles and sitting in different recliners. Annalise chuckled and Tegan gave her a look. “You two need to learn to like this stuff it’s fun.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Max said with a grin.

“Don’t be cheeky. Hey do you like this?” She put the camera on a bed frame. He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t speak shrug use your words.” 

“I like it has shelves in the head board.” Max told her Annalise nodded in agreement. “I don’t like the color.” 

“Ok now we’re getting somewhere. What about this one.” Tegan showed him one similar but darker in color and had shelves built into the bottom. 

“Yeah. That one is cool.” Max told her. “I need the shelves for my stuff.” 

“What stuff?” Annalise asked him. 

“Not sure yet.” He told them. “Probably night time comics maybe my Wolverine pop.” 

“I swear you two and night time comics.” Annalise sighed. Tegan and Max laughed. They talked for a little longer before he went to go eat. Annalise found a desk to match his bed and a dresser which Tegan didn’t think he needed because the bed had shelves but Annalise insisted he needed a dresser. When they got home and unloaded into his room. Annalise returned to the couch with her book while Tegan went to work. Over the next three hours Annalise finished her book and started a new one and Tegan had all his furniture assembled. 

“You’re really good at this.” Annalise told her while admiring her work. 

“I’m good at everything I do.” Tegan said looking at her wife smugly

“Ass.” Annalise told her before hugging her and looking into the room that their son would be in soon. Tegan hugged her back and kissed her softly. 

Sunday was slow. They spent the morning in bed talking, kissing and touching each other. Late morning they got out of bed and ate brunch while watching a movie. 

“So....” Tegan said, turning in her wife’s embrace to face her. 

“So...” Annalise replied. 

“Next Friday.” 

“Yes.” Annalise said softly before kissing her forehead, she smiled seeing Tegan’s eyes close at the contact. She liked being able to relax her that much. 

“We will be official parents. Like on paper.” Tegan said her eyes still closed. “You nervous?”

“I was more nervous his first weekend stay. Now he just comes sets up his game and does what he does.” Annalise said softly. 

“He knows he’s supposed to be here.” Tegan added 

“I think so too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s home

Tegan got coffee ready for her wife. It was their big day, she was off and Annalise had a half day in court. She made sure she had all her documents in her briefcase for the third time. She was bursting with nervous energy. Her two cups of coffee in thirty minutes weren’t helping either. Annalise walked in the kitchen still rubbing sleep from her eyes. She saw Tegan nervously looking for something to do and just pulled her into a tight hug. Her wife sighed as she felt herself settling down. 

“I’m ok.” Tegan said softly looking up into her wife’s deep brown eyes. “I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

“Breathe..... he’s coming home.” Annalise told her while rubbing her hands up and down her arms. “I’ll be home after lunch.” Annalise kissed her before picking up her coffee tumblr. 

“I don’t know how you drink that with no cream or sugar.” Tegan said sitting at the island. 

“Easy, I put it to my mouth and turn it up.” Annalise said with a sly smile. She laughed when her wife sighed loudly. 

“And you say I’m an ass. Get out my house go to work. Me and your baby need new comics.” Tegan teased. Annalise stole one more kiss and left. Tegan sat at the island a while longer. She picked up her phone and began to check her emails. She saw text pop up from her son. That’s how she thought of him already had been since his third weekend visit when they had a Stephen King movie marathon. She learned he was as much into horror as Annalise is. Like Annalise he would go to the bookshelf find something and lay on the couch and read. She had a candid shot of them reading togetherness on the couch in her phone that made her smile every time she looked at it. He really is a mix of them both. He and Annalise have the same laid pack almost nonchalant demeanor while he and her have the same interests. 

“Are we still on for today?” He asked. She smiled reading his message.

“Of course baby. Why aren’t you in class?” Tegan asked

“Same question.” Annalise added into the conversation. 

“It’s a break for fifteen minutes. I was just asking.” Max replied. 

“How is chemistry coming along?” Annalise asked, it was his worst subject he was averaging a “B”. 

“Better. Still don’t like it.” He told them. 

“Well you might need it if you want to be an engineer.” Tegan told him. He replied with a gif of someone saluting. Tegan rolled her eyes, he was silly, smart, needed a little help focusing sometimes, and most importantly he was theirs. 

“He’s a mess.” Annalise texted her 

“Yes he is.” Tegan replied to her. 

“Our mess, all 5’9 of him.” Annalise texted her and she laughed. He was their prince. The heir to the Price family throne. He would be their legacy. 

“You go to court.” Tegan texted her. 

“Yes boss.” Annalise sent her gif of someone scurrying away. Max taught her to use them and she had been responding with them more and more. 

“These two” Tegan said to herself before going to the living room. She unwinded by watching a movie. She looked at the clock and only two hours had passed. She was upset usually when she was off time would fly by. True to her word Annalise was home after lunch. 

“Hey babe.” Annalise said hanging up her keys. “We got a little time before we go.” 

“Yup.” Tegan said pulling her to sit on the couch with her. “Let’s go get him.” 

“As much as I want to say yes, we got an hour and a judge to see.” Annalise told her while playing in her hair. 

“So you are excited?” Tegan teased her. 

“Duh.” Annalise deadpanned. 

“I cannot with you Mrs. Price.” Tegan told her before kissing her. They pass the little time by watching the ID channel and holding each other. 

“Go get ready.” Annalise said before kissing her. Tegan left to shower. The tv was on but she wasn’t really paying attention. Her thoughts were on her son. The first and the second. She loved baby Sam. His father not so much. She tried to not attach herself to him but every time she felt him move she loved him more. The hardest thing she’d done was to pass his lifeless body through hers. She remembered every detail about his face she wondered what color his eyes that never opened were. She wondered what he would be doing now, he’d be about twenty one, probably about to finish college maybe finding himself. 

She thought about Max. He was a lot like her. He kept his cards close to him but when he was comfortable and trusted you he was open. They meshed well, there was an understanding between them that she only felt with one other person and that was her wife. They talked about nothing and everything. She knew of the different foster homes he was in, most bad some indifferent. What really surprised her was that he could read her as well as she could him. Her favorite thing was when they were on the couch and she would rest his head on her shoulder or if tegan would have her head on her shoulder he would curl up on the other side of the couch and rest his head in her lap. Her world felt right in those moments. 

“Ready?” Tegan asked pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Waiting on you slow poke.” Annalise replied getting up from the couch. The ride to the courthouse seemed longer than normal. They kept the conversation light and had a few giggles here and there. They parked began their walk. Tegan held her wife’s elbow as they walked into the building.

They walked down the family court hallway and saw Max sitting with Mrs. Richwood, his hat was uncharacteristically forward and his headphones on with his head resting on the wall. They watched Mrs. Richwood tap his leg and he looked up. He looked tired but when he saw them he smiled. He ran over to them and hugged them. They talked among themselves for a few minutes then they were called into court. Two hours later the Price family had a new member. 

When they got home Tegan hung up his clothes. Annalise helped him organize his stuff. Every shelf that Tegan had put up had something on it. When they were done all three of them stood back and looked at his room. Max had a huge smile he had space that was his. Tegan and Annalise smiled because they had a child to love. Annalise cooked dinner while Max and Tegan watched tv. They ate dinner at the island and just talked. They watched another movie, Max sat between them. Tegan had her head on his shoulder, Annalise rubbed his head. She noticed that he and Tegan were half asleep. She smiled to herself, her family was safe and within arms reach. They eventually all settled into their own rooms for the night. 

Annalise came back from cleaning the kitchen for the night. Tegan was in bed looking for a podcast to put on. She had to have noise to sleep. She usually put the tv on and would doze off but Annalise couldn’t sleep with the light from the tv so they met half way with podcasts. 

“He ok?” Tegan asked looking up from her phone. 

“Out cold. Mocha is sleeping on the shelf above his bed.” Annalise told her while climbing in bed. She kissed her wife’s shoulder before settling into her side. 

“His nightlight on? And please say you got a picture of that.” Tegan asked. 

“Yeah. He moved it closer to his bed. I told you that’s where to put it.” Annalise told her with a little smile. “And duh I got that shot.” 

“I didn’t think he’d sleep with a light in his face.” Tegan said setting her phone on the charger. 

“He will with his back to it.” Annalise countered.

“Well excuse the hell out of me.” Tegan giggled before kissing her. “I’m happy Annalise.”

“Me too baby.” Annalise agreed. “Everything was leading to this. Me, you and him.” 

“I agree.” Tegan settled into her wife’s embrace . She felt Annalise’s breathing even out and knew she was asleep. She linked their fingers together and fell asleep next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing together

Max woke up early. The light from his blinds streaking his room in early sunlight. He sighed while he stretched. Sitting up he gave mocha a light scratch on her side and smiled when she purred. He went to the bathroom, then his moms’ room. The door was cracked and he peeked in. They were still asleep. He decided to let them sleep a little more and went to the kitchen. He poured some orange juice and went back to his room. He heard his phone buzz and laughed when Mocha jumped because she was laying on it. His best friend Trey had texted him about playing video games. He grabbed his headset off of his desk and turned on his ps4. 

Tegan began to stir. She took in the morning quietly. She quietly slipped from her wife’s arms and went down the hallway. Max’s door was open but he was so into his game that he didn’t notice her. She watched him for a moment, he was laying on his stomach, still in his pajamas the cat laying on his lower back. He was unbothered and comfortable and she loved it.

“Dude I told you to flank. Now you gonna get us killed.” Max said into his headset. 

“Morning baby.” Tegan greeted him. 

“Hey mami” he said taking his headset off. He sat up and hugged her. She sat on his bed and watched his game in progress and tried to figure out what it was. He usually played sports games but this was a war game.

“What’s this game.” She asked. Mocha climbed into her lap and purred. 

“Call of duty. We’re losing im just letting this round time out.” He said rolling onto his back. 

“You hungry?” She asked him. He shook his head. “Your not big into breakfast are you?” She asked him. Her tone gentle, she always talked to people she loved gently. 

“It’s cool sometimes but I rather cereal and juice.” He said with a little yawn. 

“Simple man.” Tegan teased him and he smiled. “Did you sleep ok?” 

“Yeah. I had a weird dream but I don’t remember it.” He said rubbing his eye. His sinuses were horrible and his eyes dried out a lot. He had to use eye drops a few times a day so they wouldn’t bother him. 

“Did you take your morning drops yet?” She asked him. 

“Not yet. Probably should.” He said walking over to his dresser. “I hate this, they make my eyes burn.” He grumbled. 

“I know but I don’t want your eyes to hurt.” She told him. “Ok baby, I’m going to go make some coffee I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

“Kay” he rolled his desk chair in front of his bed and went back to his game. After making coffee she poured two cup and went back to her bedroom. She noticed he moved the chair to the side of the bed and had his feet in bed covered by his blankets. She laughed to herself, she figured he was trying to find his comfortable spot in his room. Annalise was stirring and she sat her coffee on the nightstand before climbing back in bed. 

Annalise opened her eyes she saw her wife looking at her with soft eyes. “What weirdo?” 

“Well good morning to you too my dearest wife.” Tegan said before kissing her nose. 

“You just looking at people waking up that’s weird T.” Annalise sat up and kissed her wife. “Thank you for coffee.” 

“Mmmhmmm” Tegan replied while sipping hers. 

“Max up?” Annalise asked closing her eyes and enjoying the bitter taste. 

“Yeah he’s playing his game and eating pop tarts.” Tegan told her. “He said he slept good.” 

“Good.” Annalise said. “I’m going to go see him.” Tegan nodded and began to check her emails. She got out of bed and went down the hall. The way the chair was in his room she couldn’t see anything but his legs on the bed. 

“Man I’m done playing with you right now, you suck.” Max said in the headset. She heard him laugh. “Ok man. I’ll hit you up later.” 

“Morning” she said walking in. 

“Hey mom.” He said scrolling through his other games that he downloaded. “What’s up?”

“Nothing just seeing how you’re doing.” She sat on his bed. “You doing ok?

“Yeah.” He said softly. “Oh yeah, I got you something.” He said going to his backpack. She watched him dig and smiled when he found it. “This is for you.” He handed her a comic book. It was a new Issue of Black Widow. “She’s really awesome and I think you will like her.” 

“I’ll read it today.” She promised him. “What game are you playing?”

“Uncharted. It’s adventure he’s kinda like a male Laura Croft.” He told her while it was loading. 

“So it’s adventure?” She asked. She laughed when his eyes got big because she knew who Laura Croft was. 

“You know tomb raider?” He asked in astonishment. 

“I’m not that out of touch son.” She told him. 

“That’s so cool.” He said still looking amazed at her. 

“What do you want to do today?” Annalise asked him. He looked a little taken back by having a choice. 

“Mmmmm this.” He motioned to his game. 

“Not all day but ok for now.” She told him. He nodded his head in agreement before starting his game. She went back to her room and found Tegan reading one of her novels. 

“What you got?” Tegan asked setting her book down. 

“Black Widow.” Annalise held it up. “I’m being converted.” 

“What? You don’t even know her real name.” Tegan sounded a little hurt. She loved Black Widow and had all her comics. 

“Of course I do it’s Black Widow.” Annalise told her. Knowing it would irk her wife’s nerves.

“Let me read it.” Tegan asked. 

“No.” Annalise told her climbing into bed and opening her book. She smirked when she saw her wife’s nostrils flair. After she finished it she put it on her nightstand. “T, I feel like i shouldn’t like her but I do.”

“That’s how you got me.” Tegan said lowly. 

“What?” Annalise asked looking at her. 

“I said That’s how she gets you.” Tegan was smirking. 

“Ass.” Annalise told her. 

The day is spent lounging around the house together. They were finding their footing and how they worked together. They went to the grocery store. Max suggested ordering online and Tegan couldn’t help but laugh. Annalise rolled her eyes at both of them and told them to get in the car. Shopping with Tegan and Max was an adventure. They both tend to wander off in the store. Annalise made a note to grocery shop by herself from that point on. When they were finished they stopped at red box and picked a movie for the night. Tegan was outvoted 2-1 for something scary or action. As fierce as she was Annalise was surprised to learn she’s a bit jumpy, but she thought it was cute. After putting the food up and getting snacks for their movie the Price family settled in the living room. Tegan and Annalise cuddled on the couch and Max in the oversized recliner with his blanket. Movies seemed to be the way they bonded. 

They ate dinner, laughed and talked to each other. They saw him smile the most since they’ve known him. He usually flashed a lopsided grin but his actual smile was amazing. He had very white straight teeth. They loved that smile, they took it to mean he was happy and comfortable. He started to rub his eyes. 

“Tired or dry?” Annalise asked him. 

“Dry. I hate when the seasons change.” He said a bit of frustration in his voice. “I’m going to go do some drops.” He got up and walked down the hallway. Tegan cleaned the kitchen while Annalise watched tv. Max had joined her on the couch and his head was in her lap. When she finished she sat on the couch with them. Annalise pulled her closer her arm around her shoulders and Tegan’s head on her chest. It began to rain and they all got sleepy and went to their rooms. 

“Anna we need a rotation. I can’t watch ghost and go to sleep like you two.” Tegan said pulling the covers down.

“Cry baby.” Annalise teased her while climbing into bed. Tegan pouted and Annalise gave in. “Ok...... that’s not going to work all the time.” Tegan smiled and cuddled under her. There was a loud bang and then darkness. They sit still for a moment then they hear footsteps barreling down the hall and rapid knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” Tegan called sitting up. The door flew open and max ran in and jumped in bed with them. His breathing labored and his body sweaty. 

“I don’t like this.” He said curling into Tegan. Annalise rubbed his back and Tegan felt him unclenching his muscles a little bit. His fear disturbed Tegan, something had to happen to make him this afraid. She and Annalise held him and softly talked to him until he fell asleep. When Tegan heard his light snore she reached across him to touch her wife’s shoulder. She couldn’t tell if she was sleep or not. 

“Hmm” Annalise said sleepily. She looked down at Max and saw he was finally asleep. She pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to the back of his head and he settled further into sleep. 

“What do you think made him so afraid.” Tegan asked. “It had to be something.” 

“I don’t know.” Annalise said softly looking down at him. “Maybe he’s just afraid maybe someone hurt him, whatever it is all we can do is make him comfortable and let him know that he’s safe. If that means him in bed with us when a transformer blows or making sure his nightlight always has a spare bulb, it’s what we do now.” Annalise told her while grabbing her hand. “Now go to sleep, me and your baby are tired.” Tegan nodded her head in agreement. She settled down and wrapped her arm around her son and wife. She kissed his forehead and gave her wife’s hip a squeeze before she joined them in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Annalise woke up first. Not surprising, though she wasn’t a morning person she was an early riser. Max was seemingly one too. She looked over and saw he and Tegan were both still sound asleep and smiled softly to herself, they looked peaceful. She stayed in bed a bit longer and just enjoyed the quiet piece of the morning. About thirty minutes later she started to feel antsy and got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. She sat down at the island and looked out of the window while waiting on her coffee to finish. She heard soft footsteps coming into the kitchen and turned around to see her son. 

“Morning.” She greeted him her voice still had sleep in it. 

“Hey mom.” He greeted her while shuffling to a stool. 

“Feeling better?” She asked him. He nodded his head and stretched his long arms above his head. Annalise wondered just how tall he’d end up. She wondered if he was one of the kids who was taller then everyone and would stop growing in 9th grade of if he’d be one of the well over six feet people. “You hungry?” 

“Not really” he said through a yawn. They sat quietly enjoying her morning. Annalise with her coffee and him with his orange juice. “I finished my paper.” He told her. 

“Good. Was this English or History that was due tomorrow?” 

“History.” He said. “English is on Thursday but it’s mostly done just have to edit. “ he said before a sip of his juice. 

“Don’t be like me and wait until the last minute.” Annalise told him. He chuckled. 

“I’ll probably do it sometime today. Maybe.” He said before stretching again. Tegan joined them in the kitchen. She touched Max’s shoulder giving it a light squeeze and kissed her wife. 

“Morning guys.” She said pouring a cup of coffee. 

“Hey.” They say in unison. Tegan sits next to her wife she sighs contently when Annalise rubs her back. The quiet conversation between them in the morning was becoming regular. Max was the kind of kid who could entertain himself. Between his games, books and tv shows that he liked he always was doing something. Annalise was the same way growing up and she understood his behavior. She often had to assure her wife that he was fine. Tegan was the more nervous parent of the two of them. He went to his room to finish watching one of his shows. Tegan turned to face her wife.

“Is he ok.” Tegan asked. 

“He seemed fine. I didn’t press him and I’m not going to. He can be scared of something.” Annalise told her. 

“I just need to know why. If I know why I can fix it.” Tegan replied. 

“He doesn’t need fixing. I’m done talking about it.” 

“Ok.” Tegan dropped it. Maybe she was right. Though she could never accept that things just were. To her it always had to be a reason. “Dropped.” She tells her wife with her hand resting on her thigh. 

“Thank you.” Annalise rested her hand atop her wife’s. “I’m going to go start laundry.” Annalise said getting up. 

“We good?” Tegan asked.

“Yeah. Promise.” Annalise answered. Tegan nodded in response. Of course they had disagreements and maybe a spat from time to time but it’s different when it’s about parenting. They grew up vastly different. 

For Annalise, it was her mother, sister and brother. Her mother ran a stern house but they were free to find what suited them. As long as they weren’t hurting themselves or other people, they weren’t bothered. Tegan’s household was two different extremes. Her mother was demanding and to her downright mean. Her father was her nurturer. She never knew why her mother hated her. As she got older she realized it was because she was most like her father. Even later after that she learned she was the only one he knew for sure was his. Whenever her parents argued her mother would yell at him to take his “freak” child and leave, they stayed in a hotel many nights. She took a lot of emotional abuse from her mother and maybe that’s why she stayed with Cora so long. Annalise showed her was equal love was. 

She walked past the laundry room and saw her wife putting clothes in the washer and leaned against the door frame watching her. 

“Yes dear.” Annalise called without looking up. 

“Nothing.” Tegan said still standing there. Annalise knew a disagreement never sat right with her. Tegan would get clingy after them. She walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

“Get a room!” Max yelled with a handful of snacks and a couple bottles of water headed back into his bedroom. 

“Excuse you sir, this whole house is our room.” Tegan told him while Annalise laughed. 

“Ugh.” He said from his room. Tegan watched him plop down on his bed and bite into an apple while watching his show. She was relieved at how comfortable he was with them. Annalise was right, she rolled her eyes internally, he didn’t need to be “fixed”. People have fears rational or not. He might outgrow it he might not and that was fine with her. 

“He seems content.” Annalise said watching him for a second. 

“He does.” Tegan agreed. Annalise let her go and started The washing machine. She walked towards their bedroom. She turned to look at her wife and motioned for her to join her. Tegan gave her a wicked smile. 

“You better be quiet.” Annalise teasingly told her softly.

“I’m not the noisy one Mrs. Price.” Tegan mumbled before kissing her and walking her into the bedroom. “I know one thing.”

“What’s that?” Annalise husked before kissing her wife’s neck. 

“These damn lights better stay on.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting woes. Just something to get the creative juices back

The next six months were busy. Between school, work, basketball tournaments and now baseball. The Price family was always going. On a rare quiet Friday night Annalise and Tegan sat in their bedroom, both tired from watching their son play baseball all afternoon. The tv was on but neither of them were paying much attention. The sun drained all their energy. All they had strength to do on the way back home was pick up food and Annalise started washing his uniform so that the dirt and grass wouldn’t sit in it too long. 

“T, why he gotta be athletic?” Annalise asked her wife who laughed at the question. 

“I dont know love? Why he have to be good? That means it won’t stop, it might go on in college.” Tegan told her resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Oh well. We signed up for it.” Annalise told her. “We have a twelve year old now babe. Twelve. Next thing he’ll be a teenager doing god knows what.” Annalise sighed to herself. “I want him to stay my sweet baby that likes his sports, video games and books.”

Tegan held her hand and gave it a squeeze. “It’s scary, I worry about him with this shit going on in the world. I just think maybe that’s a mother’s job. To worry but the other side of that is to raise a capable person. He’s on his way to being capable to do whatever he chooses. We just have to guide him and teach him to focus.” 

“Ok yoda.” Annalise teased her but she took in her words and knew she was right. For Annalise, parenting brought up complex emotions but her rock was always there to help her sort them out. There was a rhythmic knock on their door, Tegan told Max to come in. He does that lately, he comes in their room for a little before he finally goes to sleep. They took him for his yearly physical a couple weeks ago and Annalise asked the doctor about his new nightly routine and was assured that he’s fine and it probably just helps his nighttime anxiety to know that they are there. They were also told that he was on his way to being between 6’5 and 6’7 at the rate his growth plates were open. Tegan lost all her color and Annalise pinched the bridge of her nose. When then first saw him they expected him to be tall but not have to order his shoes special tall. 

“Hello.” He said in a chipper tone before climbing over Tegan to lay in the middle. 

“Hey sweetie.” Annalise said to him softly. Tegan patted his shoulder. He usually brought a book with him but tonight he didn’t. He rested his head on Tegan’s shoulder and watched TV with them. “You ok?” Annalise asked him. 

“Yeah.” He said. Tegan passed him a few of her sour patch kids that she kept on the nightstand. Maxwell had her sweet tooth much to Annalise’s dismay. Max seemingly wasn’t prone to tooth aches like his mami was though. “I got a question.” Both Tegan and Annalise prepared themselves for anything. “I scored today and the catcher from the other team called me queer baby. Like..... was that supposed to hurt me or something?” 

Annalise sat quietly trying to process what he said. She knew a situation like this could happen. Until now it hasn’t, most people were happy for them and welcoming to their child, he was amazing after all. She looked over at her wife who was silently fuming. Her ears were blood red and her eyes were slits. She looked at her son whose big brown eyes were searching hers for understanding. 

“Son, me and your mami are married. Some people don’t think we should be because we’re both women.” Annalise took a pause looking for more words to explain to him. She glanced at Tegan again who was now looking at her. She had an arm protectively around their son her other hand stroking his freshly cut hair. 

“But that’s your business.” He said looking at her then up at Tegan who nodded at him in agreement, she didn’t trust herself to talk. 

“Yes it is.” She agreed with him. “I need you to listen.” Annalise told him. He held his hand up to Tegan and she gave him some more candy. “Because they don’t think we should be married they don’t think we should have you. So some people are going to say hurtful things to you because of that.” She could tell he was listening and understanding. She saw Tegan close her eyes and take a deep breath. She hugged him to her and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“That’s stupid. “ he muttered. Tegan kissed his head again and he closed his eyes. “But I don’t understand why it matters?” 

“Because people can’t mind their own damn business.” Tegan said flatly. Annalise nodded in agreement. 

“You can’t let that stuff get to you.” Annalise told him. “They want to make you feel like your inferior but your not. Your better than that. Ok.” Annalise said sternly.

“Ok.” He said while fighting a yawn. “I’m not tired.” He said fighting another one. “But I’m going to lay down and watch a movie.” He hugged both of them goodnight again before he went to his room. 

“What’s up?” Annalise asked her wife while watching her with patient eyes. Tegan was uncharacteristically calm and didn’t say much in that interaction. 

“I’m livid.” Was all she could say. 

“I know.” Annalise said gently. She pulled her wife in close to her and held her there, gently rubbing the tension out her shoulders. 

“I just couldn’t say anything because what I had to say wasn’t something he should hear.” Tegan said lowly. “I’m glad he came to us with it though.” 

“Me too.” Annalise agreed. “We’ve got to be doing something right if he came to us with that.” 

“I think so.” Tegan agreed. They always kept the lines of communication open. 

Max saw how his parents communicated with each other and he learned how to as well. It was scary for him at first. He wasn’t used to being asked how his day was or even what he thought about something going on in the world. He was always watching always observing his surroundings. He was like Annalise in that way. Before he went to his room he stopped by the kitchen for some water and to look for Mocha. He found her in the living room and picked her up and carried her like a baby to his room. He put her on the bed and put on Netflix. The avengers was always good to fall asleep to, not that he was tired though. He had heard things said about his parents in passing at tournaments but no one ever said anything directly to him so he brushed it off. In truth he wanted to punch the kid but T’challa wouldn’t punch him. T’challa had class and he did too. T’challa controlled his emotions and he could too. He let out a huff of frustration before turning over and listening to the movie. 

Tegan began to calm down. Being in her wife’s arms had that effect on her. She gave her a gentle kiss on her chin before turning on Hulu. “Do you think he’s ok? Like really ok. He seemed a little confused about the whole situation.” 

“I think we give him a few days. If he brings it up again go from there if he’s dropped it fine.” Annalise said while taking the remote. Tegan wasn’t really in a mood for even their playful banter and let her have it without a fight. She rolled over and pulled her covers up. Annalise knew she was upset and she had every right to be. Someone had crossed their boy and made him question himself. 

Annalise curled herself around Tegan’s frame and she smiled when her she cuddled into her. “T what did you tell me about an hour ago?”

“That caption marvel cant bet black widow in a street fight.” Tegan said softly before turning around to face her. 

“What?” Annalise asked genuinely confused. 

“No that was me and Max’s conversation after dinner.” Tegan said softly.

“You told me we have to make him capable. I think he’s going to be capable.” Annalise told her before kissing her forehead. Tegan’s eyes always close when she gets a forehead kiss and it melts Annalise’s heart every single time. 

“Learning moment.” Tegan said softly. She fell asleep comfortably within her wife’s arms and dreamed of throat punching all the parents at the next tournament.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parent teacher conference

Annalise was in bed on her computer working late in the evening. She sighed softly because she was tired and over worked. This was day fourteen of work in a row. The payoff will be amazing but with a family these long hours take a bit of a toll. Not that she didn’t see Max or Tegan she just missed spending time with them. She logged off from work and checked her email. Usual stuff from amazon or junk but she opened the one from the school. It was the monthly newsletter reminding them of fall break. She snorted to herself at the mention of fall break. As far as she was concerned this whole semester was fall break. 

“Mama!” Max called while knocking on the door.

“Yes baby.” Annalise called to him. He came in and climbed into bed with her. 

“What are you doing?” He asked while cuddling close to her. 

“Finishing up some work.” She said while attaching some files to an email and hitting send. “What’s up?” She asked closing her computer. 

“Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were doing.” He said to her. 

Annalise put her laptop on the nightstand and turned on the television. They were looking for something to watch when Tegan joined them. 

“You done working yet?” Tegan asked. Annalise realized that she sent Max into the room to get her off of the computer. When she looked over at her wife she saw the sly grin on her face and mouthed calling her an ass. 

“Yes. You and your conspirators plan worked.” Annalise told them. 

“I don’t know nothing.” Max said while looking at the tv. 

“Me either.” Tegan added. Annalise wasn’t mad though she missed them as well. They hung out a little bit before max hugged them both goodnight for the hundredth time. “No tv straight to bed you have a test in the morning.” Tegan told him. 

“One episode of Rick and Morty.” Max asked batting his eyes. It usually works on both of them. Usually. 

“Ain’t no Rick and Morty in this house. That show is disgusting Maxwell Atticus Price.” Annalise told him. They picked his middle name from To Kill a Mockingbird. Annalise always wanted a son named Atticus and her wife just loved the name. She sometimes refers to him by his middle name, but when she says his whole name she’s serious. Tegan couldn’t help him when the whole name was said. 

“Just because it’s a cartoon doesn’t mean it’s for twelve year olds more specifically my Max. Now take your little butt to bed.” Tegan added. 

“And we will know if it’s been on.” Annalise told him.

“Okay.” He said before going got his room. They both giggled when he closed the door. Annalise went back to watching tv tegan checked her emails one more time before plugging her phone up. 

“Love did you get an email from the school?” Tegan asked her. 

“Yeah about fall break.” Annalise said without looking up. 

“No from his teacher. She wants a conference with us.” Tegan said. That caught her wife’s attention. 

“Conference for what? We check his grades every week. He’s good.” Annalise said slightly annoyed. Not at Tegan but because she didn’t know what this conference was about. 

“I don’t know but she wants to talk to us tomorrow.” Tegan told her. “I clicked accept to the time she sent.” 

“T I’m going to cuss this woman out.” Annalise told her.

“How you going to cuss her out when I’m cussing her out.” Tegan said to her. 

The next day was Annalise’s first day in court. Tegan was around the house researching for her next case and Max was in his room doing his work. Tegan would check on him often to make sure he was ok and active in class. When Annalise got home that evening the last thing on her mind was a parent teacher conference. She found Tegan in the living room on her tablet. 

“Hey babe, how’d it go.” Tegan asked looking up and reaching a hand to her. Annalise took her hand and joined her on the couch. They kissed each other softly. 

“It went. But no celebration until it’s over. A bunch of stalling. How’s yours coming?” Annalise asked. 

“I’m so bored.” Tegan said before putting her head on her shoulder. She linked their fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “But the research is always boring to me. Im not like you and Max and can sit and read and this crap all day.” 

Annalise kissed her again before going to change clothes and check on her other baby. His door was open and he was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the bed covered in his blankets. She laughed to herself because he was her little old man. He had his headset on more than likely talking to Trey while they played football. 

“Touchdown!!!!!! Told you that you wasn’t picking me. Told you.” Max yelled into the head set. “We can run it back we on break now. Won’t change nothing. I got all night.” 

Annalise cleared her throat, Max looked up at her and smiled. “Hey mama.” 

“Hey babe. You have a good day?” Annalise asked him. 

“Yup. Last day for a whole week.” He said happily. Annalise smirked at him. 

“Ok well you and Trey have fun. Oh and Mr. Price you are not going to be up on that thing all night.” Annalise told him while walking to her bedroom. 

“Aw mama come on.” Max called to her. She laughed to herself at his dramatic moment. She changed clothes and looked at the clock in their room and saw she had five minutes before their conference. She joined her wife in the living room. Tegan was logging into zoom and she was wearing a neutral expression. 

“Ready.” Annalise asked. 

“Humph” tegan replied. “I’ve been here with him all day when he was in school and he wasn’t acting out so what this woman want?” 

“Play nice.” Annalise told her. Tegan rolled her eyes. The call came in right on time. “At least she’s punctual.” Annalise said before her wife answered the call. 

“Hello.” Ms. Bradley greeted them. She was young and cheerful. 

“Hi.” Tegan said her tone was still neutral.

“How are you?” Annalise asked. 

“I’m well thank you. How are you?” She asked them. 

“We’re good.” Annalise answered before her wife could.

“Ok well let’s get to it. I don’t want to take up much more of your night. It is the weekend after all.” Ms. Bradley said. “So we had state testing last month and Maxwell did well, really well.” 

“What’s really well?” Annalise asked. She pinched tegan for muttering something about of course her son did. 

“He had a perfect score on English, comprehension and science. He missed five math questions but they were towards the end and I just think he got bored.”

“He does lose his focus.” Tegan said. Annalise and his teacher nodded in agreement. 

“We want to try him in some AP classes. They’re a bit more fast paced and I think it will be good for his attention.” Ms. Bradley told them. 

“We will discuss it and get back with you after break.” Tegan told her. They ended the call on a good note and then they looked at each other. 

“This broad still wasted my time.” Tegan said to her wife. She laughed when Annalise hit her with a throw pillow. 

“I’m done with you.” Annalise told her. “I thought she was about to say something crazy.” 

“Right not the obvious.” Tegan said. “He like you he got adhd when he doesn’t want to do something.” 

“That’s true.” Annalise said to her before kissing her. “AP classes will be good for him to get used to now for when he gets to high school. But we can talk about that later when my brain isn’t tired.” 

“Agreed.” Tegan said before stealing a kiss and a candy from her wife’s sweater pocket.

“How’d you know that was in there?” Annalise asked her. Tegan shrugged her shoulders and batted her eyes. “That’s where he gets that shit from. You.” 

“Huh” Tegan said softly and innocently while unwrapping the candy. “I have no clue what you are talking about Annalise.” She put the candy in her mouth and smiled. 

“Ass.” Annalise said in an exasperated tone. “Did you feed my child?” 

“We were waiting on you. Then this woman wasted my time.” Tegan said while trying to slyly get another candy. Annalise popped her hand away.

“No more candy, real food. For you and candy crunch junior down the hall.” Annalise told her. “Max” she called, no answer. “This boy.” She said. “Maxwell” she called again

“Yes.” He called 

“Come here.” Annalise told him. They heard his footsteps and they both laughed to themselves. They wouldn’t have to worry about him sneaking out in a few years because they’d hear those feet down the hall. Annalise would be happy when they stopped growing he went from a size ten to an eleven and a half in four months. Her sister told her she had another few years before his body caught up with his feet. 

“Ma’am” he said his headset resting around his neck and his lime green controller still in his hand and chewing what she knew was candy. He and Tegan would live off of it if she let them.

“Are you hungry?” Tegan asked him.

“Yes.” He said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a fun size pack of skittles. 

“No sir, you’re going to eat dinner.” Annalise told him. 

“Give then to me and I’ll throw them away.” Tegan told him. 

“Really mami....... really.” He said raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Yes.” Tegan told him. 

“I’ll put them in the kitchen for after dinner.” He said walking to the kitchen. 

“You two are done with candy for the rest of the day.” Annalise said before while looking at the bookshelf for something to read. She noticed a book was back on it. 

“Babe you finished Carrie already?” She asked him. 

“Yes earlier today. We can talk about at Saturday book club.” He said before running back to his room. His game was starting back up. They were both out of bed way before Tegan and enjoyed their time together early on Saturdays discussing their books. 

“Stop running.” Tegan called to him while pulling up door dash on the phone. Annalise joined her on the couch and looked at the phone with her. 

“You do realize that by the time you finish saying ‘stop running’ he’s already in his room.” Annalise teased. 

“I know. He just has long legs. “ she said before leaning into her wife’s waiting arms. She smiled when she felt her kiss the back of her neck. 

“AP courses will look good on his Stanford application.” Tegan said smugly. Annalise rolled her eyes at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art gala and no babysitter

Tegan walked around her home office on the phone, inserting proper “mmhmm” and “yes” when appropriate. She was talking to their top paying client, Trudy Ernst. Annalise had secured her at C & G and when she found out she and Annalise we’re starting their own firm she went with them and brought a lot of friends. She wanted them to come to her art gala. Tegan was excited when she heard that one of her favorite painters was showing exclusive pieces and going to be there. She loved the arts and was pretty happy to go. Annalise hated these things. She knew that she’d go for business reasons but would not be happy. 

She decided to make the work and her pleasure bomb a little easier by making her coming home as relaxing as possible. She lit a lavender candle in the living room, and had her comfortable sweater and leggings waiting on her. She checked on Max who was in his room working on a model car, Mocha was perched on his desk watching him like she was his supervisor. 

“What car is that?” She asked him leaning on his door frame. 

“‘77 charger. Just finished putting it together. Gotta paint it now. I’m doing joker colors.” He said looking up his brow still creased from his concentration. 

“Joker colors? I’d do Bane.” She told him, walking to his desk to look at his work. 

“The mustang is Bane colors. Muscle cars are villains and luxury cars are heroes.” He said with a soft smile. 

“You have a system.” She said to him looking at the different cars on his shelf. Could tell what super hero or villain was who based on the paint job. He put a lot of thought into his cars. 

“Yup. I got two wolverines though, sometimes he’s a bad guy.” He said while looking over his shoe box full of paint to find the perfect colors. 

“That’s true. Is this one Black Widow?” She asked picking up another classic American muscle car. 

“Yeah, she just started being good. I like her bad though.” He said holding up a green paint bottle to the light. She chuckled to herself watching how much thought he put into this. 

“Me too.” She told him before squeezing his shoulder while heading out of the door. She saw Annalise walking into the kitchen from the garage door. She pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her. “Babe. I missed you today.” 

“I missed you too.” Annalise kissed her again. “How’d your day go?” She set her briefcase down on the counter and went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. 

“Busy as hell but it’s over.” Tegan said while sitting at the island. 

“Max been on the game all day? I know he’s on break but he can’t sit on that thing all day all night.” Annalise asked while twisting the cap on the bottle. 

“No he hasn’t. He was outside playing ball with Trey most of the day. Then he came in and is working on his models.” Tegan said while playing with a pen left on the counter top. “Apparently he almost dunked.” 

“Good that’s less we have to pay for college.” Annalise said while laughing. 

“Stanford will be fine he’s legacy. Then he’ll pledge Sigma his sophomore year.” Tegan said in a matter of fact tone.

“What if he pledges Alpha or god forbid Que.” Annalise teased her.

“If he wants me to pay for it he will pledge Sigma. I’ve already got him a tailor appointment for his black suit and blue tie.” 

“Really?” Annalise rolled her eyes at her. 

“Yes really. You didn’t pledge you don’t understand.” Tegan told her wife who was just looking at her with an amused grin. 

“Anyway. I’m going to change clothes.” Annalise got up and went to their room but not before going to see their baby. When she got to their room she saw her clothes waiting for her on the bed. She arched a eyebrow and turned around knowing who was behind her. “What did you do or what do you want?” 

“I didn’t do anything and what makes you think I want something?” Tegan said trying her best to sound indignant. Annalise just point to the bed. “Ok yeah something that we both have to do but you won’t enjoy it.” 

“What did you get us into?” Annalise asked exhaling loudly. 

“Ernst is having an art gala and I told her we’d be there.” Tegan said softly. Annalise looked like she rather be shot again. “Babe come on. It’s Ernst.” 

“I know. Two hours one if we see everyone we need to upon arrival.” Annalise told her.

“Three hours. It’s an auction but you can complain the whole time.” Tegan countered her. 

“Fine.” Annalise agreed. “But I will complain from the car ride there to the car ride home.” Tegan shrieked with excitement and jumped on her wife. “Mmmmhmmm” was all Annalise could say. 

“Shit we have to find a babysitter.” Tegan told her while sitting on the bed. 

“Babysitter? He’s twelve T, just tell him don’t answer the door.” Annalise said while pulling her sweater over her head. 

“Is that safe?” Tegan asked her. “I don’t want him to get kidnapped and trafficked.” 

“He’ll be fine. If not you can go John Wick the universe.” Annalise pulled her into a tight hug. Tegan was a worrier had been since she’d known her. She needed assurance that the people she loved were safe. “Plus we can call him whenever you need to.” Annalise told her before kissing her forehead softly. 

The evening of the gala they were finally finished getting ready. Annalise is finishing her make up in the mirror when Tegan wraps her arms around her waist.

“Mrs. Price you are stunning.” Tegan said lowly while her hands were traveling lower. Annalise watched her in the mirror both of their eyes dark and full of lust.

“We can go to the gala or we can party here Mrs. Price.” Annalise told her. Tegan bit her lip and Annalise could tell she was thinking about it. 

“You never get off easy.” Tegan told her, Annalise caught the double meaning.

“You signed up for it.” Annalise told her.

“Sure did.” Tegan said before pressing a kiss to her wife’s shoulder. They leave their room and find Max setting up his PlayStation in the living room. They knew he was going to take over the living room but thought he’d wait until they left. They made sure he had pizza and juice he could eat before they left and he was seemingly fine with being home alone. Tegan noticed he had a flashlight on the coffee table just in case. 

“Max what’s the rules?” Annalise asked him.

“Only answer my phone and don’t answer the door.” He said while turning on his system. “I think you’re trying to keep me in and not terrorist out.” 

“Boy hush.” Tegan told him. “We’re serious. Do not answer the door.” 

“Yes ma’am. No doors.” He said plopping on the couch. He jumps up to go dim the lights in the living room. “You guys look fancy. You’re probably going to see Trey’s parents there. He said there going to the fancy party too.” Max said while going to the couch. Tegan thought it was funny he deemed an upscale art gala a “fancy party” 

“Does Trey have a babysitter?” Tegan asked him. 

“Nope. But he can’t answer the phone or door either.” Max said testing his mic on his PlayStation. He was too preoccupied with making sure his game was working. 

“See their old enough now come on so I can complain.” Annalise told her. They hug their son before they leave. 

“Does he have enough food?” Tegan asked while starting the car. 

“He’s going to eat that whole pizza and likely five ice cream sandwiches and two popsicles.” Annalise told her while fastening her seatbelt. Tegan nodded in agreement. They drove the forty five minutes to the venue and Annalise complained as promised. “Wait a minute, Max said we would probably see Trey’s parents? I thought Trey just had his mom. I always see them at the grocery store.” 

“I did too, she goes to my gym.” Tegan added as they pulled into the valet line. They turn in the keys and walk in, the gala is tastefully decorated. They make their rounds talking to different people and then Ms. Ernst calls for everyone’s attention. 

“Good evening everyone.” She greeted only slightly tipsy. “I’ve gotten on of the most sought after artist today to come out of her shell and be with us this evening. Everyone welcome Rochelle Renard.” The attendees clapped and though she had a disinterested look on her face she smiled and waved politely. 

“That’s Trey’s mom.” Tegan told Annalise. 

“No Trey’s mom is your complexion with wavy hair.” Annalise told her. 

“Her and Trey are at the gym playing basketball all the time. Just then a women greets them. 

“Hey guys.” Erin, the woman Annalise knew as Trey’s mom greeted them. 

“Hey how are you?” Annalise asked. 

“Dragged out the house for some bull but that’s marriage. I don’t think you’ve met my wife yet have you.” She asked them.

“No I haven’t.” Annalise told her. The artist walked up and joined them. 

“Here she comes. All these people here she’ll hid in her studio for two weeks after tonight.” Erin said. She didn’t seem bothered by being married to an introvert.

“Babe is it over?” Rochelle asked. “Hey how are you guys doing?” She shook both Tegan and Annalise’s hand. 

“Pretty good. Just waiting on this auction to start.” Tegan added. 

“Don’t bid. I hate everything in this show. Stop by the house on the way home pick something from that.” Rochelle told her. Tegan’s eyes lit up and she nodded as they all went to the auction room. Trey’s mothers’ sat up front and Annalise and Tegan settled in the middle. 

“So Trey has two moms.” Annalise said to her wife. 

“Looks like it.” Tegan added. “All I want to know is how does an anesthesiologist and an artist get together?” 

“College or through friends.” Annalise told her as the first piece was up for bid. After the auction they caught up together. Annalise was completely over the night but agreed to go with her wife to Trey’s parents house. They were in the same neighborhood after all. 

“Babe I have followed her art for years and she lives around the corner and her kid is best friends with mine.” Tegan said when they pulled into the driveway. 

“I’m still shocked Trey has two moms.” Annalise said while taking her seatbelt off. They meet them on the porch and they go inside. Their home is decorated very cozy and comfortable. They hear the television up loud and Tegan and Annalise laugh to themselves because if Trey is up Max is too. 

“Thaddeus Arthur Renard III I know you must be sleep playing.” Erin called to him.

“Huh.” He answered 

“Boy you ain’t deaf, turn that off and go to bed. Everybody need to be in the bed.” Rochelle joined in telling him. 

“Yes ma’am. I gotta go bed” he said in the headset. 

“Tell your friend go to bed.” Annalise told him.

“Your mama told me to tell you to go to bed.” Trey said before logging off. 

“He said ok.” Trey said. He wasn’t y’all as Max but still tall. He seemed like he was trying to make himself look shorter, something Max does to when he gets chewed out. He took off his headset and went to go unplug his ps4 and his mama told him it would be there in the morning. 

“Goodnight Mrs. and Mrs. Price.” He said as he disappeared down the hall to his room. 

“Wanna party all night like this the club. Anyway, would you two like some coffee.” Erin asked politely. They agreed and she went to the kitchen.

“Babes we will be in the studio.” Rochelle called as she led them to the attic, which was more like a studio apartment. It was full of half painted canvases a tv mounted on a wall and a stereo on another. Tegan stopped and looked at a half done work taking in all the colors and brush strokes. Art was her minor after all. “Trey’s working on that. He’s my little Warhol.” 

“I didn’t know he was into art.” Tegan said still looking at the canvas. 

“Yup, he came out with a ball in one hand and a paint brush in the other.” Rochelle said proudly. “Brush pattern needs to be cleaned up but he’s twelve.” 

“He’s got room to grow.” Tegan said still looking around with her wife. Rochelle invites them to sit on one of the sofas she has set up when Erin arrives with coffee. They sit a talk for a bit before they go to the other half of the attic with the finished products. Tegan and Annalise were in awe. 

“Keep in mind I don’t like much of what I finish. I’m my worst critic.” Rochelle told them.

“Shut up. You have people buying your work while you’re alive, you have talent.” Erin told her. 

“Meh...” Rochelle replied. Tegan and Annalise stopped at the same painting. “You like it.” She asked them. 

“It’s beautiful.” Annalise said and tegan nodded in agreement. 

“It’s yours.” Rochelle told them and Erin smiled and nodded. 

“We can’t take this.” Tegan said honestly. 

“Well take the frame with the picture in it.” Erin said. 

“You can sell this and put it towards Trey’s college fund.” Annalise told them. 

“He’s fine, I assure you all else fails we’ll ship him to Berkeley where we went. I don’t want it in the house anymore take it or we put it on the side of the road.” Erin said. 

“To get rained on....some kid will probably throw rocks at it. Or you could put it in your house.” Rochelle said putting her arm around her wife’s shoulder. 

“Y’all don’t play fair.” Tegan said

“Naw.” Erin said with a soft smile. After a few moments the Price’s agree to take it. They walk them to the door and they head home. When they pull up they notice Max turned the garage light on for them. 

“He’s too sweet.” Tegan said softly.

“His little ass better be in bed.” Annalise added. Tegan just looked at her. “What? We’re not raising an up all night sleep all day man.” 

“You’re right.” Tegan agreed. They took the painting in the house and put it in the living room for the time being. They walked down the hall to check on Max who had fallen asleep to some Batman cartoon on Netflix. Annalise turned his tv off and Tegan headed to their room. They showered together and got in bed. Tegan turned on a podcast while Annalise pulled the sheets back. 

“You still mad at me?” Tegan asked slipping into bed.

“Naw.... just aggravated.” Annalise told her while laughed at her exaggerated huff.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with an old friend.

Tegan sighed internally while working in her office. She had to be physically in the work office and it was comfortable and nice but she preferred working from home. Across the office Max was in class and looked just as bored as she was. After talking with her wife and getting his input they agreed that AP classes would be better for him and he agreed to try them out. He just had to finish the semester in his regular classes. He had gotten a bit stir crazy and asked if he could do school at the office with her. He was eating starburst and playing with the wrapper. Tegan snapped her fingers and pointed to his computer to redirect his attention. He huffed and looked back at the screen. Tegan stared at him and his attitude immediately changed. She could empathize with him as well, she got very bored in school as well. 

“Christ I’m turning into my father.” She thought to herself. 

Annalise was at home packing, she had to go to California for a few days and she learned it would be better to pack without her wife looking at her with a mix of sad and upset eyes. She hated leaving but she had done too much work on this case to not see it through. She turned to put more clothes in her bag and noticed Mocha had sat in it. She shooed her away and laughed at how she sashayed away lowly meowing to herself. 

The school day was over and Max immediately worked on his homework and was done within the hour. He stretched his long arms above his head and leaned back in his chair. Tegan was busy typing away at her computer she didn’t realize he was done. 

“Mami.” He called to her. No answer, “Mami.” He called again louder. 

“Yes mijo.” She answered giving him her full attention thankful for the distraction.

“Can I go to the comic store it’s right there.” He asked making sure he pointed to the store so she could see it out the window. Mama was more inclined to let him go but Mami worries about kidnappers and weirdoes. He hoped that with her seeing that she could see the store that she’d be inclined to let him go. Tegan looked at the store and back to him then the clock,She had client coming literally any minute. 

“Ok, take your phone. I have a meeting and when I’m done I’ll come get you.” She told him. Though her anxiety was through the roof Annalise told her she had to let him wander sometimes. He pulled his jacket on, grabbed his hat that her and her wife refer to as “old faithful” and put his phone in his pocket. 

“Bye Mami.” He said while turning his hat backwards and walking out of the office. 

“See you in a few.” Her stomach was in knots. Her therapist told her it was likely anxiety from the death of her family but she let him go. Her client came in just as soon as Max left. She was an incredibly wealthy woman by multiple marriages. 

“Tegan how are you?” She asked removing her coat.

“Mrs. Whittaker, I’m fine how are you?” Tegan asked while trying to get her mind back in business space. 

“Oh darling I’ll be back to Ms. Henson after this meeting. Was that your son leaving? Goodness he’s tall. Reminds me of Thad, I’ll have to show you his pictures from Argentina.” 

“He just won’t stop growing.” Tegan said while sitting down. 

“They never do. Then they finish school, decide to live out of a backpack and go to be photographers in Argentina with their girlfriend they’ve had for eight months and leave their mother.” Tegan caught the bitter tone in her voice. Since she’s been their client they knew every detail of her only child from her first husband’s life. Annalise claimed the woman was in love with him. Tegan was starting to agree. She let her drone on and on about how she needed this divorce because her husband was so terrible. She could see Max through the window sitting on the floor reading a comic and relaxes a little with seeing him safe. Her meeting finished and she packed her briefcase and Max’s backpack and put them in the car. She walked into the shop and he was still reading and most of all he was safe. She picks a few books for herself before they head home.

Annalise sighed when she finished packing. It was easier to do without Tegan sulking and Max trying to get her to stop packing by asking her to watch a movie with him. She had to leave in the morning and decided to cook dinner. She’s almost done when her wife and son walk in. 

“Hey mama.” He hugs her. “Baked chicken my favorite.” 

“Everything is your favorite.” She teased him while checking on the mixed vegetables.

“Yeah that’s true too.” He said going into the pantry.

“No fruit snacks, your eating dinner in ten minutes go wash up.” Annalise told him. Tegan watched their interaction with a soft smile. 

“Airline called they lost your ticket.” Tegan said while sitting at the island. “Looks like your here with us watching iron man.” 

“Is that right? They called you and not me?” Annalise said before hugging her. Tegan nodded before touching her face and kissing her. 

“So now you can’t go rendezvous with your baby mama.” Tegan teased and giggled when Annalise rolled her eyes. 

“I’m about to feed my baby mama and baby go clean up.” Annalise kissed her one more time before she got up. 

“There’s a child present.” Max called from the hallway while shaking water from his hands. 

“Sure is and he better come eat.” Annalise told him. “You go clean up.” She said to Tegan. 

“Your drinking water you had two mountain dews and an icee today.” Tegan said while going to change. 

“Buddy you are on water tomorrow too.” Annalise told him while making his plate. They eat dinner together and just talk and enjoy each other. After they get Max settled and in bed Tegan runs them a hot bath. The water is lavender scented and she lights a few candles. She calls her wife who looks at her with loving eyes when she sees the tub. 

“You act like you’re going to miss me Price.” Annalise teased while playing with the hem of Tegan’s shirt.

“I’m trying to be romantic here Price.” Tegan teased lightly with a kiss. They undress each other slowly pressing soft kisses to newly exposed skin. Annalise climbed in first then Tegan joined her. She closed her eyes and settled into Annalise’s arms. The warm water and gentle embrace calming all her anxiety. “Guess what.” 

“Hmmm” Annalise said while messaging her wife’s shoulders. Tegan sighed and leaned further into the contact. She always joked Annalise had magic hands. 

“I let Max go to the comic shop by himself while I met with Whittaker.” Tegan said softly. She took Annalise’s hands and kissed them before wrapping her arms around her. 

“Look at you.” Annalise cooed to her. “How was Thaddeus?” 

“In Argentina with a woman.” Tegan chuckled. 

“She got some competition now.” Annalise said with a laugh. 

“Shut up.... you and your damn accuracy. Anyway, she wants a divorce and a settlement.” Tegan told her. 

“Of course it’s been five years. She’s about to get paid. Time for the next one. She still looks good she’s got one more in her.” Annalise teased and Tegan rolled her eyes. They get out of the tub and Tegan mopes to bed. “Babe it’s literally three days I’ll be home Friday.”

“Three days for you is like a month. You are abandoning me with your baby.” Tegan was being dramatic but Annalise was used to it, she learned it was best to just let her get it out even if she had to stifle a laugh here and there.

“You done?” Annalise asked her. Tegan sighed loudly and nodded her head and joined her in bed. When morning comes Annalise stops her alarm with a groan and a few swears before she gets up. Tegan is already up making her coffee. Max is up because he just gets up early. 

“Morning mama.” He says with sleep still in his voice. 

“Hey babe.” She said sitting next to him. Tegan hands her some coffee and she drinks it. Tegan joined her family at the island and they just took in the quiet of the morning. Annalise’s Lyft came and they had a huge hug before she left. 

“Call when you settle.” Tegan told her while Max put her bag in the trunk. “Eat.” She also reminded her. 

“I will.” Annalise said softly. “Take care of yourself so you can take care of him. Taking care of yourself includes sleeping.” Tegan nodded at her. 

“Ok mama you’re packed up. “ Max told her while hugging her again. She hugged him back tight. Tegan smiled at them her family was more than she felt she deserved sometimes. 

“Be good, pay attention in school, and don’t be up all night on PlayStation, you need sleep to function.” Annalise told him he nodded before one more hug. She had to remind him not to be up all night as well. Unlike his Mami who would be up all night going down YouTube rabbit holes about random conspiracy theories, he played video games. After having his game taken out of his room for two weeks he learned to leave it alone at night. When he was earning it back the Price’s had the cleanest house on the street.

“I gotta go log in to school now.” He said jogging up the front steps. 

Annalise and Tegan kiss one more time before she has to leave. Tegan watched the car go before going back inside. Max decided to go to school in the dining room, she helped him get settled in and went to the office. Around lunch time Annalise FaceTimed her wife to let her know she is safe. 

“Took you long enough, Eve late picking you up?” Tegan teased her. 

“Sure was.” Annalise said while hanging up her clothes. “You stay at my desk when I’m gone.” 

“So.” Tegan replied with a grin. 

“I am eating dinner with Eve tonight though.” Annalise told her. 

“Let me find out I’m keeping the house, the baby and the cat.” Tegan couldn’t hide the giggle. There was some competition with Eve in her mind but she knew Annalise wasn’t going to step out. 

“It’d be a fight for that baby.” Annalise told her with a laugh. “Speaking of which, where is my baby?” 

“Finishing up lunch about to go back.” Tegan told her. Annalise told her she’d call her back in a while to talk to him. Tegan checked on him and he was doing his work and she left him alone. 

“Mami im done can I play my game.” Max stood in the doorway of the office. It had started to get cold and outside wasn’t much of an option these days. 

“Homework done too?” She asked while finishing an email. 

“Yeah.” He told her playing with his phone. 

“Ok then, start thinking about what you want for dinner.” Tegan said. She had a bit more work to do before she could finish for the day. After a while she went to the kitchen, she passed Max’s room and heard him on the phone and when she looked in his room he was on FaceTime with Annalise. When she finally finished for the day she went to see if Max decided what he wanted for dinner. 

Annalise had an early long day tomorrow she and Eve agreed to an early dinner. They met at a restaurant in downtown San Francisco. Eve was waiting outside and hugged her when she saw her. They are seated immediately. The first thing Eve noticed was how happy she looked and yeah she was happy for her. Annalise deserved happiness above all else.

“Mrs. Price.” Eve said after they put their wine orders in. “Fill me in on you.” 

“Not much to fill in.” Annalise told her. 

“Bullshit, your married with a kid.” Eve countered. 

“So what you wanna know? I’m constantly washing clothes and I found fruit snacks in my purse on the plane?” Annalise said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Still prickly. Wouldn’t be you without it though. Give me a picture or something.” Eve said doing that smile with her eyes that she always does. Annalise opens her photos and finds a good one she also notices most of her pictures are Tegan selfies she take when she steals her phone. She finds one of her favorites, it’s Max sitting on the counter watching Tegan try to bake a cake with an amused smile on his face. The cake came out terrible but they ate it so she wouldn’t feel bad. Eve gasped when she saw him. 

“Anna he’s precious and lanky.” Eve told her.

“That he is. A bit snarky too.” Annalise added finding another picture to show her. 

“A snarky child? Yeah he’s yours.” Eve said with a little laugh. Annalise found another good picture. A normal picture with him not making a face. Eve laughed at that one. “I can see the snark in that one.” 

“Enough about me and my domestic life, what’s up with you?” Annalise asked. Eve rolled her eyes before sipping her wine. 

“Nosey.” Eve called her. 

“Yes I am, spill.” Annalise told her. 

“I’m seeing someone, could grow to being serious. Day by day thing.” Eve said trying to keep her voice even. She hadn’t felt like this for anyone since Annalise. 

“You love her.” Annalise said with a grin.

“I didn’t say that.” Eve told her. 

“Didn’t have to. Your not that hard to read Rothlo.” Annalise was still amused by her. 

“Maybe to you. And yeah..... I might love her.” Eve conceded with a sigh. 

“Handle your business then.” Annalise gave her encouragement and Eve nodded in agreement at her words. They’ve always been each other’s conscience when it comes to relationships, even their own all those years ago. 

“How long ago did I say this to you?” Eve teased her. 

“Long enough for me to say it to you a while later.” Annalise laughed. 

“I’m not sure I’m cut out for a kid though, a wife I can swing that. A kid.... Anna you have to feed them regularly. I kill house plants.” Eve said with a little worry in her voice. 

“That’s why you practice on the cat first, then you buy an air fryer and they make their own fish sticks.” Annalise told her like she was trying to sale the idea of married life. 

“Jesus I don’t remember the last time I had a fish stick. But tell me more about how these new kids feed themselves.” Eve laughed and Annalise joined her. 

“Oh yes, these new kids are self sufficient, they still like dirt though.” Annalise was still laughing. 

“See you just lost a sale. Don’t do dirt.” Eve said with a smile.

They finish their dinner and promise to talk again before Annalise goes back to Philadelphia. When Annalise got back to the hotel she decided to FaceTime her wife one more time. 

“Hey gorgeous.” Tegan said sleepily her eyelids droopy looking at her wife in the camera. 

“Hey beautiful. I’m sorry I woke you up babe go to sleep.” AnnAnnalise told her while taking off her jacket. 

“I always have time for you, I wasn’t sleep just almost there. You know sleepy time tea works.” Tegan said sinking further into the sheets. It was the first time that they’ve had to put the heater on that year and the warm house was aiding her to sleep. Her wife didn’t want to hold her too long just enough to settle herself into sleep.

“Max get to bed ok?” Annalise asked. Tegan nodded her head at the question.

“Yeah we hung out in the living room then he took his bath then we watched Flash then he went to his room and got in bed.” Tegan yawned. 

“Ok babe go to sleep. I love you.” Annalise told her. 

“I love you too baby. Call me in the morning before you go to court.” Tegan said softly. 

“Always do.” Annalise cooed before she hung up. She took a shower and began to go over notes again before she called it a night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestine’s visit

With an unseasonably warm fall day in Pennsylvania the Price family was making the best of it. Annalise was sitting on the porch reading a book. Of course she still had her sweater on because it was her security blanket. Tegan was rebounding Max’s shots. She didn’t have to do much work because most of them were falling in.   
Annalise was amused watching her shoot from time to time. 

“Hey Price?” Annalise called to her. 

“Yea” Tegan answered her while passing the ball back to her son, who dribbled and side stepped and made another shot.

“Since when could you shoot a basketball?” Annalise asked with a sly smile. 

“I watched a YouTube video.” Tegan told her with a laugh. “YouTube has everything.” 

“You’re sad Price.” Annalise told her and laughed when Tegan rolled her eyes. 

Annalise went back to switching between her book and watching her wife and son have fun. Her phone rang she almost ignored it until she saw it was her sister calling. She answered the phone while setting her book down. 

“Hey.” She said to her. 

“Hello my sister I haven’t heard from in one hundred years.” Celestine said, Annalise could almost see the grin on her face. 

“Your cheery, you must have got some.” Annalise teased her. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’m headed to your way.” Celestine told her. 

“Who is he?” Annalise asked unamused. 

“It’s for a wedding plus I have to come see my handsome nephew. I miss his face.” Celestine told her. Annalise shook her head at her sister. She had taken to spoiling their son. They talk a while longer before Tegan joins her on the porch. Max wore her out. Tegan said hi to her sister in law before they got off the phone. They both watched Max continue to practice and they both wondered if he got tired. 

“What’s up baby?” Tegan asked while taking her wife’s hand and interlacing their fingers. 

“Your in law is coming.” Annalise told her. 

“Which one? Please god be Celestine. “ Tegan laughed when her wife gave her a look. Though her and Theo had their issues he was still her brother. 

“Yeah it’s Stine, she going to one her her sorority sisters wedding. I think it’s the one been married three times.” Annalise told her. 

“Ok, so Max gonna get eight new pairs of shoes, some clothes to go with all his new shoes, a robot and a dinosaur.” Tegan teased. She knew Celestine was making the boy rotten and there was nothing her or her wife could do to stop it. They quickly learned that whatever they said no to his ‘T Stine’ would say yes. The only thing her and Tegan would argue about is what fraternity he would pledge. Celestine being an AKA always told him he was going to be an Alpha man. Annalise secretly hoped he didn’t pledge to piss off both of them. 

“She’d find a way to get him a dinosaur that’s the sad part.” Annalise giggled. Tegan kissed her cheek and smiled at her. The temperature started to drop again and she suggested that they head inside. She picked up her book for her and extended her hand to help her up. 

“Max.” Tegan called to him. He made one more shot and got his rebound and looked up at her. 

“Come on babe it’s getting cold.” Tegan called to him. He rolled his ball into the garage and ran to the porch and jumped up all four steps. 

“Get out those wet clothes before you get sick.” Annalise told her walking in behind him. Tegan closed and locked the door behind them. 

“Kay” he called to her heading to his room. 

“I miss having young knees.” Tegan said to her wife. 

“Right he just jumped up the stairs with no problem.” Annalise agreed. “Want some tea?” She asked Tegan nodded her head in agreement and went to the living room. Annalise went to the kitchen to make their tea, when she got to the living room Max was in his chair watching tv with his mami.   
She handed Tegan her mug and smiled when she saw her smile because she made it just right. 

“Max your T Stine will be here next week.” Annalise told him. 

“I know she told me yesterday.” He said between eating his grapes. Annalise couldn’t do anything but shake her head and wonder how many more secrets the two of them had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Celestine got to Philadelphia the next Friday evening. When the Lyft driver dropped her off Annalise hugged her. They smiled at each other before hugging again.

“Where’s my baby? Your old news. Tegan is becoming old news, it’s Max town now.” Celestine told her. Annalise rolled her eyes at her sister. “What you jealous?” 

“Hmmm” Annalise responded to her. 

“Mama would have had him beyond rotten. You and Tegan couldn’t tell him anything.” Celestine said with a smile. 

“Like your brother.” Annalise said while they walked up the stairs. 

“Worse that would have been only grand baby. You know how Theo is.” Celestine said giggling thinking about her brother. Annalise couldn’t help but join her. 

“You know I never figured it out. Was it because he was a boy or the baby?” Annalise asked her. 

“Both.” Celestine said when they walked into the house. Tegan came from the kitchen and greeted her sister in law with a big hug. 

“Hey T.” Celestine said with a smile. 

“Stine! How are you?” Tegan asked

“I’m good, where’s my baby? I’ll tell you like I told your wife. Your fading into old news.” Celestine told her. Tegan feigned hurt at her. Annalise called for Max and when he came from his room and saw his aunt he ran and gave her a giant hug. 

“T!” He shouted and hugged her.

“There’s my baby!” She hugged him back tightly. “Before I forget, I got you presents.” She went in her purse and pulled out his things. 

“The new 2K mamba edition and DBZ super!” He shouted and hugged her again. Annalise and Tegan rolled their eyes at her and Max ran off to his room. 

“We won’t see him this weekend.” Tegan said following them to the living room. They sit around talking and Tegan laughs when Annalise is trying to get her mystery mans name out of her. All she knows is that he’s from Memphis too and graduated high school with Annalise and went to college with her. When Annalise graduated Tennessee was literally grade thirteen because most of the people she graduated with went there. 

“Just tell me.” Annalise said frustration dripping from her voice. Tegan and Celestine laughed at her. 

“I just like not being the one she frustrated with, Celestine you want to move in?” Tegan asked. Annalise popped her leg and her sister laughed. 

“You’ll see him tomorrow.” Celestine told her. “Now I’m going to see my baby before I go to sleep. Good night ladies.” 

“Good night Stine.” Tegan said with a smile.

“Humph” Annalise responded to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Max and Celestine went out that morning and like his moms’ suspected he came home with bags of goodies. Annalise shook her head at her sister and Tegan just laughed. 

“What Anna? His grades are superb he should get what he wants. What was mama’s rule?” Celestine asked. 

“Keep your grades up and you won’t be bothered.” Annalise sighed. It was a rule she enforced immediately. Max’s grades were great and she was his aunt after all she supposed she could spoil him if she wanted to. 

Late afternoon Tegan caught her wife looking out the window every few minutes.

“Nosey.” She said while getting some water. 

“And.” Annalise said. “He’s here.” She noticed a big Chevy truck pulling into the driveway. “Of course he drives a truck. Stine love country boys.” 

“Let her live. She lets you live.” Tegan told her. Leaning against the counter with her arms folded watching her. 

“Hey get you some business.” Annalise told her. 

“You are my business.” Tegan told her. 

“He better not call and say he outside.” Annalise muttered. She saw the door open and he stepped out. He was tall dark and handsome. “Really.” 

“What?” Tegan said going to another window to look. “Who’s that?” She asked. “Even I say he’s handsome.” 

“That’s Hutch.” Annalise said. 

“What’s a Hutch?” Tegan asked.

“Damien Hutchinson IV. Played football and baseball at UT. Got every academic and athletic award in high school.” Annalise said. “I hated him because he stole valedictorian from me, twice.” Annalise added. 

“Ohh he on your Facebook?” Tegan pulled out her phone. 

“Yeah with his lanky ass. Dude look the same since 8th grade.” Annalise told her. 

“Here he go.” Tegan was scrolling down his page. “Oh he’s a business man. Look at him getting a reward from the city.” She laughed when Annalise rolled her eyes. “Did you like him?” 

“Hell no” she spat out. “This dude mama and daddy think they the black Kennedy family.” 

“You too much.” Tegan was trying not to laugh. 

“He’d grow his hair out have locs on top of the fade then before everyone went home he’d cut his hair and be back in sweaters, slacks and loafers. Clown.” Annalise laughed to herself like she was remembering him from school. 

“Play nice Stine likes him.” Tegan said 

“No.” Annalise told her. Tegan arched a brow at her wife and she sighed. “Fine but if he starts with me I start too.” 

There was a knock on the door and Annalise went to answer it. They greeted each other cordially. Annalise watched him and her sister interact and she had to admit he is very sweet to her. She deserved it after her last relationship. If she liked him like she says she does Annalise would play nice. 

“He seems nice.” Tegan said after they left. 

“I guess.” Annalise said rejoining her on the couch. “I’ll deal with him over the last one.” 

Tegan wasn’t around for Celestine’s last boyfriend but quickly learned his name was a curse word within the Harkness family. The rest of the evening was spent watching TV and getting Max to give the game a rest. 

When Sunday came Celestine and Hutch were ready to drive back. They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Annalise gave him one point for opening the door and helping her into the truck. They go back inside and Max goes to his room.

“You can play until dinner is ready then it’s time to eat, shower and wind down for bed.” Tegan told him. 

“Kay... hey mama cook slow.” He said while going back to his room. 

“Boy go somewhere.” Annalise told him. 

“Kay.” He said from the hall. Tegan could just shake her head at him sometimes. His T got him so spoiled, it’s ridiculous. He had a weekend of all the candy, games and tv he could handle. Annalise joined her on the couch and pulled her into her arms. 

“You don’t feel like cooking.” Tegan guessed and laughed when her wife nodded and buried her face in her hair. “Trusty DoorDash it is then.” 

“You’re such a good cook babe.” Annalise teased her. She laughed with her and called for their son to see what he wanted to eat.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the kid is away parents will play

The house was uncharacteristically quiet. Not that they were a particularly noisy family to begin with, Max kept up a little noise in the back of the house. He usually had his tv, his Beats pill or just him yelling in his headset. This weekend he was at a basketball camp and his mothers’ didn’t know what to do with themselves. Annalise was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee making a grocery list when Tegan came in the kitchen and greeted her with a kiss. 

“Morning.” Tegan said, her eyes still half lidded from sleep. She poured a cup of coffee and went to the refrigerator she shook her creamer to see how much she had left and sighed in frustration that it was only enough for one cup.

“It’s on the list.” Annalise said while looking in the pantry. Tegan smiled because her wife was always on top of her needs. 

“You’re on the list.” Tegan mumbled. Annalise rolled her eyes at her and kept writing. Tegan sat at the island and looked at her wife. Annalise could feel her gaze on her and she returned the stare. “What?” Tegan asked her. 

“You the one looking at me.” Annalise said with a sly smile. 

“Come here.” Tegan said softly yet her voice was sultry like smooth jazz. Annalise couldn’t resist the pull she felt towards her. Tegan grabbed her waist and pulled her into her kissing her deeply while walking her back to the couch. 

**************

Tegan was resting against the headboard of the bed, her wife was curled into her side tracing patterns onto her stomach.   
Tegan pressed a gentle kiss to her wife’s hair and was greeted with a gentle squeeze to her hip. It was early afternoon and they had accomplished nothing, well almost nothing. 

“Hey.” Tegan said softly.

“Hmmm.” Annalise said just as softly as her wife. 

“I feel human again.” Tegan teased which got her a playful swat. “Come on, let’s take a shower.” She pulls her wife with her towards the bathroom. They eventually settle in the living room and cuddle on the couch. 

“Max hasn’t called yet.” Annalise said while flipping through the channels. 

“Yeah.” Tegan said picking up her phone. “Oh wait he texted.” She opened her phone to see her message. It was their son in new adidas everything, including COVID mask. Having not been very athletic in school she didn’t realize how many camps these kids got invited to. “Awe.” She showed Annalise the picture and she smiled. “I miss him.” 

“Me too. You can tell when he’s not home.” Annalise said before gripping her wife’s hand and kissing her knuckles. 

“Is it because of loud sex? Is that how you know?” Tegan laughed when Annalise swatted her. 

“Nasty.” Annalise called her and shook her head. 

“You love it.” Tegan teased. Eventually bored with sitting on the couch they get in the car and begin to ride. It felt good to be together and not have to be parents. Of course they loved being parents but they needed time together so they could be the best parents to their son. Annalise watched Tegan drive. She loved watching her, still, which almost surprised her. But Tegan Price was a woman she couldn’t get enough of. She admired her strong profile. How she always looked serious but was a total goofball. How she always seemed to settle her moods with the slightest touch. Even her damn candy addiction. She loved her, fully and truly. So wrapped up in her thoughts of her wife she didn’t realize that they reached their destination. Over looking Philadelphia at sunset was something they always did when they worked at C & G. They spent many late evenings after work on the hood of the car talking about nothing particular. 

“I love this place.” Tegan said unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out. She walked to the edge of the cliff and kicked a rock off watching it tumble until it joined the others below. Annalise came behind her and pulled her into an embrace. Tegan rested against her. The sun was setting quickly and they settled on the hood of the car. Annalise was wrapped up in watching the city light up for the night. She offered her some twizzler bites and was surprised when she took some. Annalise wasn’t a candy person at all. Tegan loved watching Annalise under different color lights. She loved how her skin would glow and change with them. She loved how deeply she felt things under her cool demeanor. She had to be consistent with her because she would notice the slightest bit of change. She loved how much she read. She loved her mind the most. Admittedly she could get bored with people. Annalise is the only person she has ever known to keep up with her intellectually, even if she didn’t always get a comic reference. “I love you Price.” Tegan said gently before cupping her cheek and kissing her. 

“I love you too.” Annalise told her before kissing her forehead. “Let’s get some ice cream.”

“It’s going to be in the 20s tonight and you want ice cream?” Tegan asked while arching an eyebrow. 

“Yes, cake batter shake me please.” Annalise told her while climbing down from the hood. Tegan couldn’t help but smile at her. 

“What baby wants baby gets.” Tegan said while joining her in the car. The drive home Tegan couldn’t help but laugh at Annalise choice of snack. Only her wife wants Ice cream in winter. “You have a good day?” Tegan asked while pulling into the garage. 

“The best day.” Annalise told her, she feigned shock when Tegan drank some of her milkshake. “Ma’am I thought it was too cold for all that.” 

“Driver tip, that’s all it was my love.” Tegan winked at her. 

“Ass.” Annalise called her while following her in the house. Tegan reached in her pocket and pulled her phone out to answer the FaceTime call from their son. 

“Hello my son who finally remembers he has mothers who worry about him.” Tegan answered the phone. 

“Hey mami.” He said with a laugh. “I figured I’d give you guys time to do laundry and other mom stuff.” 

“Babe he thinks all we do is laundry.” Tegan said to her wife. 

“He’s not completely wrong.” Annalise winked at her. Tegan smirked at her. Annalise stood behind her wife to see their son. 

“What’s up with that eye?” Annalise asked. He had a bit of a shiner forming around his right eye. Tegan looked closer and she could see it. 

“Elbow in the post, I’m ok though. These dudes are all top aau level.” Max said while pulling at the strings on his hoodie. 

“Who was it?” Tegan asked him. 

“What you going to do? Fight a kid?” Annalise asked her. 

“Yeah.” Tegan answered. Max rolled his eyes mostly because he know she was serious. 

“I’m fine I promise.” Max told them. “I’m gonna try to get some rest we have to get in the gym at six so we can be done in time, love you guys.” 

“Love you too, brush your teeth.” Annalise told him.

“What boy hit him?” Tegan asked after they hung up. 

“It’s a contact sport T.” Annalise told her. Tegan rolled her eyes. 

Max stepped outside for a bit just for some air. He found a bench in front of a hotel and sat down. He was a bit of an introvert and the high energy in the hotel was a bit draining to him at the moment. He looked over when he heard a voice not to far from him. 

“Ok dad. Love you too. Put pop on the phone. He papa, yeah I ate. I got to go now though my phone about to die. See you tomorrow love you too.” He hung up the phone and had a shocked look seeing someone else outside. “Sup.” He said nervously. 

“Sup.” Max said. “No judgment. I’m in the club.” 

“Really?”He asked him. Max nodded his head. “Cool. I’m Ken , I’m not ashamed or nothing these dudes are just......” 

“I’d say idiots but ya know.” Max said. Ken nodded in agreement. 

“Max come on dude if we gotta be up we should be sleep.” Trey said turning the corner. “Hey.” He greeted the stranger. 

“This Ken . He’s in the club.” Max told him. 

“For real?” Trey asked looking at Ken.

“Yeah.” Ken said hands warming in his shorts pocket. 

“Cool.” Trey said before high fiving him. “Well I’m cold you two gayby’s can sit in the cold if you want I’m going to go be warm in my nice probably dirty hotel bed.” Max and Ken shook their heads at him before following him inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s growing up

Annalise and Tegan sat in their living room watching television. The last few years have been a ride. Their firm has grown tremendously, their love has grown just as much as their son, who was now sixteen and a junior in high school. They still couldn’t believe where life has taken them but through it all the Price family had each other. Max came from his room half dressed and went to the kitchen. 

“What you guys watching?” He called to them while sending a text. He was now broad shouldered 6’4 and still growing with a faint goatee. He still had those big brown eyes that were eerily similar to his mami and all his facial expressions still came from his mama. 

“You know your mami can’t live without big brother.” Annalise told him and smirked when he rolled his eyes. “You got some mail on the counter.” He walked over to the coffee pot where all the mail sat and picked up a large envelope from Stanford and huffed when he saw it was open and knew it wasn’t anyone but his mami. 

“What they say mami?” He asked walking back to the living room. 

“I don’t know.” Tegan said softly. Max and Annalise just looked at her with their heads tilted. “Ok.... so they want you to visit the school, meet the coaches and see a game.” Tegan was slightly blushing because they called her out. “I might have already told them we would go.” 

Max laughed because to him it really was funny, Annalise gave her an incredulous look. Tegan mouthed “what” to her wife who was just shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Meh, free trip and some new shirts. I can deal with it.” Max said while sitting in the chair adjacent to them. To get the eyes off of her Tegan asked how Trey’s trip to Florida went. Max smirked because he knew what she was doing. Mama’s ire was something he tip toed around too. “He said it was ok. Nothing much to write home about. I gotta go finish getting dressed.” 

He disappeared down the hall to go finish getting ready for his night out. Tegan could still feel her wife looking at her while she watched television. 

“Look at me.” Annalise said to her. Tegan acted like she couldn’t hear her. “Tegan Price.” 

“Annalise Price, I know your name too.” Tegan answered feigning annoyance. 

“You dead ass wrong, this should be his decision.” Annalise told her.

“And it is I just want him to have the best, he’s my son he deserves the best. Even if it takes his across the country and I can’t see him everyday.” Tegan said to her. Annalise didn’t know how to react. The same woman who worried about his safety when he went down the street to his friends house was willing to send him across the country for school.

“You opened his letter from Tennessee.” Tegan deflected. 

“That was a mistake, I support the school they always send me mail. You don’t support Stanford athletics.” Annalise said her tone still flat. Tegan couldn’t really respond to that and was thankful when the doorbell rang. 

“Hey boys come in, yours friend is almost ready.” Tegan stepped aside to let Trey and Ken enter. Of the three of them Trey was the shortest at 6’1 and Ken was the tallest at 6’7. 

“Hey Mrs. Price.” They said to Annalise when they walked into the living room. 

“Sit down man you know Max never ready.” Ken said sitting next to Annalise. 

“He said he was ready. Dude need to come on we gotta get parking.” Trey said sitting on the other side of Annalise. They were going to a baseball game. Max came out of his room with his Phillies jersey and updated cap and stopped and looked at his friends. 

“So y’all just steal my mama? That’s what we do.” He asked. 

“Yeah they don’t like you anymore we’re moving in.” Trey told him. “Pack one of them duffel bags and bounce. I live here now mocha is my cat and I get to keep your comics.” 

“I’ll be in a tent with them to keep me warm. Come on.” Max said while checking to make sure he had his phone and wallet. He hugged and kissed his mothers before they left. Tegan rejoined her on the couch. 

“I did bad huh?” Tegan asked 

“A bit, but he’s an easy going guy. You gotta talk to him, not me.” Annalise told her before pulling her in closer. “Ugh college is so tangible now, what if he doesn’t go into law what are we going to do with the practice? “ 

“He can hire someone to run it.” Tegan told her. She settled into her arms and went back to her show. Periodically hushing her wife’s rude comments. “Anna.” 

“Hmm.” She answered half sleep

“When he’s gone who’s going to change the battery in the smoke detector? He’s the only one who can reach it.” Tegan asked with actual worry in her voice. “Nope no more Stanford he’s going to Villanova and liking it. He needs to be home.” 

“He will go where he is most comfortable. We aren’t those moms.” Annalise told her before rubbing her shoulders. 

The next morning Tegan went to talk to her son. He was working his computer trying to sync something to a little robot he made. She enjoyed watching him tinker he had talent for it. “Hey bub” she called to him.

“He mami.” He said taking his glasses off and setting them on the desk. He only used them when he was reading or working on his computer. “What’s up” he turned around in his chair. She sat on his bed and just looked at him for a second. He was starting to look less like the child they brought home and more like a young man. 

“First, I wanted to apologize to you for opening your mail and accepting an invitation that I don’t even know if you wanted.” She told him. 

“I’m not mad at that. Their stem is amazing but I’d just be scared out there alone.” Max said with a sigh. 

“Were you thinking about out of state?” She asked almost sounding nervous as he was. 

“I don’t know, I feel so behind because I don’t know and there so much to think about and I’m just stressed out and I don’t know.” He started to spin a pen between his fingers, a nervous habit he has. “It’s scary and it makes my stomach hurt.”

“I know.” Tegan understood his feelings and it must really be weighing on him. He usually talks to Annalise about his worries. Not that he doesn’t come to her at all but things that really bother him usually require his mama. “There’s no pressure on you, where ever you want to go we support you. You just have to bring a degree home. We can go see campus, check out the stem stuff, meet the coaches and see a game and go from there. Deal?”

“Deal.” He smiled at her and seemed more relaxed. She knew her son was a bit timid and they’d have to walk him through getting rolling on deciding on what college to pick. They’d be behind him no matter what. Tegan left him to finish his work and went to the kitchen, her wife was checking her email and drinking coffee. 

“What ya doin’” Tegan asked while pouring a cup. 

“Think of how I can tell somebody to fuck off professionally.” Annalise took another sip before looking at her wife. “You ok.” 

“Yeah just talked to Max. I think he’s more nervous about the idea of school than anything.” Tegan said while sitting next to her at the island. Annalise nodded her head in agreement. 

“He’s just got to do whats best for him. He’ll be fine.” Annalise set her hand on her wife’s knee and squeezed. “Now he’s settled what’s up with you?” 

“Hmmm.” Tegan met her with a furrowed brow. 

“What’s up with you. You get tense when we talk about Max leaving for school.” Annalise turned and faced her.

“I can’t stand the thought of him leaving. I feel like something can happen that I can’t prevent. Then he’s gone and I’m..... I don’t know.” Tegan told her honestly. Annalise pulled her into a tight hug, she knew her wife still hadn’t dealt with many of the emotions of losing her family and the idea of their son leaving stressed her out. Annalise held her and rubbed her back soothingly when Tegan pulled away after a while Annalise wiped her eyes gently and kissed her. 

“We’re safe babe. All of us stop worrying ok.” Annalise reassured her. 

“Ok. I trust you. For now anyway.” Tegan kissed her again. “Pack a bag we’re going to school next week.” She told her a faint smile on her face. 

“Why are you so giddy? We go to your precious homecoming every year. And every year it’s the trees versus the ducks or the bears or whatever other strange forest animal” Annalise took another sip of her coffee trying not to laugh at her wife’s serious expression. 

“First off the cardinal not the trees, second who does your school play?” Tegan asked her with a grin. 

“Not trees, bears or ducks.” Annalise laughed when Tegan rolled her eyes at her.


End file.
